An Unforgettable Love
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been given a mission from the Dark Lord. Alexandra Tasso is being forced to help Draco with the mission. Will they fall in love? Or will this mission end up taking their lives?
1. Chapter 1: Daddy Dearest

Draco Malfoy. How do I describe that low life arsehole? He is the Slytherin Prince. Every girl has a least one thought about turning the bad boy into the perfect little good boy. I don't care who you are, even Hermione Granger has thought that way about Malfoy. I don't blame them. I mean look at the boy. He had the most perfect shaggy blonde hair with the grey eyes that bore into your soul. That smirk, the smirk could get any girl undressed in a matter of seconds. I can look past all of that. I have known him since I was three and he has been making my life hell sense.

"Ms. Tasso!" I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the Potion's master, Professor Snape. "Sorry sir." I muttered. "Please try not to day dream." He hissed leaning close to my face. I smirked; he wouldn't take points from his own house. He walked back towards the front of the class room and I went on copying notes. Before I knew it, the bell rung for the next class. I gather up my books, "You keep on day dreaming. Are you sure you are alright, Alex?" My best friend and only friend Daphne Greengrass asked for the millionth time. "I'm peachy. I guess that fight with Malfoy this morning really pissed me off." Draco Malfoy and I got in a huge fight this about who got a better Potion essay grade. It was stupid really, but nevertheless it still made me really mad.

"Day dreaming about me, Tasso?" A voice drawled behind me. I knew that voice all too well. "Malfoy, we both know that would be a nightmare!" Daphne chuckled but covered it as a cough as Malfoy shot a look at her. "Leave her alone, Malfoy." Potter snapped walking past us. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Potter. "Pothead, mind your own business before I shove that wand of yours up your arse. Come on, Daph!" I grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her towards the Charm's class room. "I swear you could have any boy in this school with a snap of your fingers. I mean Merlin's beard, you have Potter on your side now." She said laughing by the look of disgust on my face. She placed her things on, on the desk in front of mine sitting down. She was paired up with Blaise Zabini. The funny thing was that Daphne had the biggest crush on Blaise. She's been in love with him since third year. Blaise strolled in and plopped down beside Daphne. "Hello Daph! And hello Alex!" Blaise grinned resting his head on Daphne's shoulder. Blaise was the biggest flirt, but I knew he thought of me as a little sister. I thought it was really funny that I found out last year that Blaise has also had a lifelong crush on Daphne. Hopefully soon Blaise would grow a pair and ask her out.

"Blaise, how are you? I didn't see you in Potions." I tried starting up a conversation when Malfoy plopped down beside. Oh, I didn't tell you that Malfoy was my partner? Well, the little ferret was. Malfoy draped his arm over the back of my chair and smirked when I glared at him. Professor walked when and placed an essay topic on the board. I looked at it quickly and began writing. I didn't really understand why all the Professors were being so lazy today. It's probably because it was Friday. Fifteen minutes went by when the doors opened and in walked Professor Snape.

"May I see Draco Malfoy and Alexandra Tasso?" I glanced at Draco and slowly gathered up my books following Snape out with Draco right behind. He led us up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I kept running through things I have done lately in my head to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. Nope, the only thing I have done bad lately was throw a hex towards Malfoy and Crabbe. And two Professors saw me do it and I didn't get in any trouble. So, I knew that wasn't why I was being called up to the Headmaster's office. I walked into the office and froze causing Draco to bump into me. I heard him gulp behind me and his face went blank of emotion.

"Father?" My father was chatting up Dumbledore while Lucius Malfoy was fists were clenched in his lap. "Alexander!" He got up and kissed me on the cheek. I was in shocked; my father was never this nice. Ever! "I need to talk to you and your brother. Where is Philip?" My father asked addressing Snape. My brother was a year older than me. He was a seventh year and my father's pride and joy. "He's in my office waiting. I knew Headmaster had a Ministry meeting. Now if you just follow me." My father wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but tense up. It was the beginning of the year and he was already at school scaring me. We walked slowly towards Professor Snape's classroom and the further we got away from Dumbledore's office the tighter my father gripped my shoulders got. I knew in the morning I would have a huge bruise. The second we stepped into Snape's office, my father slapped me as hard as I could causing me to fall back. My brother Philip jumped up from his chair and knelt down beside me.

"You just got here and you are already beating the shite out of her?" Philip yelled helping me up from the ground. The great thing about my brother was that he was always on my side. That's what I get when I have an over protective brother. I don't know how many times he saved my arse. I looked at Malfoy, he looked beyond shocked. I guess he didn't think my father would ever beat his perfect daughter. My father yanked back my robe, "What is that on your forearm?" He hissed. I looked down at the horrible tattoo that I was forced to get, I blinked back the tears and looked back up. I never wanted to get the Dark Mark. My father had screwed up big time. He was ordered to kill a muggle-born family. He was supposed to kill the mother, father, and their two sons, but my father screwed up. The mother was an extremely gifted witch and blocked the killing curse. My father only killed one son. Voldemort was furious. So as a punishment, Voldemort forced my brother and me to get the Dark Mark. I literally had to be held down in order to get mine. Of course after I put up a huge fight, I got punished for that later.

"Answer me!" He yelled snapped me out of my depressing thought. I swallowed and looked up to his cold dead eyes. "The Dark Mark" I whisper. He let go of me and pushed me back slightly. "When he calls you, you must answer correct?" I just nodded and stood as close to my brother as possible. "Draco, you were given a mission. Am I correct?" My father turned towards Draco. Lucius sort of pushed Draco forward. "Yes sir."

"Good, my daughter will help you. Philip needs to focus on school, but he will also help if you need him to." Draco just nodded. My father walked towards me and my brother. He kissed my bruising cheek and hugged my brother. "Behave." He walked out of Snape's office followed by Professor Snape and Lucius. The door shut and I dropped down into a plush dark green armchair. Philip knelt in front of me and quickly healed my cheek. I looked at Draco who was staring at me with a hint of pity in those steel grey eyes of his. "Don't look so shocked, Malfoy. I was the mistake, always have always will be." I muttered glaring at him. He walked closer to me and my brother leaning up against Snape's desk.

"My mission is to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts and I have to kill Dumbledore." My brother stood up with his jaw dropped to the floor. "How are you going to do that?" I asked standing up also slightly pushing my brother out of my line of view. "Vanishing Cabinet." He smirked.

"Malfoy, you do know you need another one." My brother said chuckling. When Draco's smirk didn't drop off his face, I had a feeling he already found the other one. "Where?"

"Borgin & Burkes." He smirked and Philip couldn't help, but to smirk too. "Take my sister to the one in Hogwarts now. I will have Snape write a letter to your Professors. Now get and take care of my sister or you will be in a world of pain." Philip hissed walking out of the room to find Snape. I looked awkwardly at Malfoy. He grabbed my wrist leading me out of the office. I was already starting to realize this mission was going be a pain. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cabinet

We finally got to the seventh floor. Draco glanced around to make sure no one was coming. "Wait right here." I nodded and just watched him pace in front of an empty wall. Then I remembered this was the floor where the Room of Requirement is. Alright, so maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought he was. Finally after three times, a door appeared. "Well what are you waiting for Tasso?" He smirked as I rolled my eyes walking in. I gasped; the room was full of all different kind of things. I followed him towards the back and he stopped in front of a large thing that had a white sheet over it. He yanked the sheet off causing dust to fly everywhere. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to clear the dust. It was huge. I walked closer to it and ran my hand over it. It was old, very old. "This needs repairing. Lots of it." I muttered. "Well no shit, Tasso!" Draco snapped leaning against a table. I whipped around and pointed my wand to his throat. I pressed it deep into his neck and his eyes widen. I stepped close and looked up at him.

"I would watch that mouth of yours, Draco. We have four hours till dinner, let's start working." He nodded and I backed away from him. I looked up at the Vanishing Cabinet frowning. Draco was watching me, I could feel his eyes on me and it was starting to make me angry. "We can't use magic on some of it. It's too badly damage and magic would make it worse."

"That's what I was thinking. So tell me, Alexandra, when did this beating start?" I froze as I was taking off my robe. I sighed and placed it on a chair. If we were going to be working together, I might as well get to know him also. I knelt in front of the Vanishing Cabinet and began working. "I guess that's a personal question." He muttered walking to the back of the cabinet.

"I remember the first time… I was five. I bumped into my mother's vase. It broke, come to find out it was my father's great grandmothers. He freaked, that's the first time I met the crucio curse. Not only did he use the curse, he broke two of my ribs. One of our house elves had to fix me up." I sighed as I popped a piece of wood back into its place. It was silent; all you heard was us fixing this stupid ass cabinet. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He finally said.

"So when did you figure out your father wasn't who you thought he was?" I whisper. Every Death Eater child always had an age when they finally realized their parents weren't perfect like they thought. Either it was the first time they got beaten or when they heard how their parents talked about certain wizards. "Around the age of eleven when he got furious because I didn't befriend Potter." It was dead silent for at least an hour. We stopped talking, I didn't want the horrible memories to come back, but slowly but surely they kept popping up in my head. I stopped working and just stared at the thing. I was hoping if I stare at it long enough it would burst into flames. No such luck. I glanced down at my watch and saw we still had two more hours before dinner. I got up and brushed off skirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco had his sweater off and his tie loosely around his neck. He had his shelves rolled up. "My knees hurt. I'm going to look around a bit; maybe something in here can help us with this bloody mission." He just grunted and went back to work. I walked closer to an old broken down bookcase. I pulled out a book and blew the dust off of it. It was written in Greek. Good thing I was Greek and used to live in Greece. The book was a dark arts book. It had the most horrible spells. I placed it back in a bookcase and pulled out another. "Hey Draco!" I called still staring at the book in awe. He got up and walked quickly over to me. "What is it?" He asked looking over my shoulder at the thick leather book I was holding. "The whole and total layout of Hogwarts, also it shows how to break certain spells that different Headmaster's have placed in and around Hogwarts grounds." Draco snatched the book from me and flipped through it. "How am I supposed to read this? It's in Greek." I snatched the book back from him and hit him with it in the shoulder.

"I'm Greek, you idiot!"

"Oh right." He muttered rubbing his shoulder. "How is that supposed to help us?"

"We can weaken some of the protection charms. You know make it easier for Death Eaters to get in. Give me tonight and I'll figure it out. Shall we head to dinner?" I asked looking down at my watch. Draco just stared off and didn't answer me right away. So I asked him again, "No you just go ahead. I'm not too hunger." I nodded it and didn't question it. I grabbed my robe as Draco kept on working on the cabinet. I shrugged and walked out.

I wasn't even half way to the Great Hall when Daphne jumped on me. "Where have you been?"

"If I tell you, you can't go around talking about it. This is life or death." She nodded and I went on. "Draco was given a mission by the Dark Lord. I was picked to help him. I'm sorry that's all I can say. I am hunger, let's eat." I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the Great Hall. All throughout dinner, she didn't say a word to me. It was as if she was in shocked or worried. I didn't ask why, I just ate. I really didn't feel like talking. I glanced down the table and saw Pansy Parkinson flirting with my brother. I rolled my eyes. I swear she flirts with everyone. My brother was completely ignoring her which was so funny. I looked around the Slytherin table some more and noticed Blaise was nowhere in sight. I really wanted to talk to him. I just needed to know what Draco had told him about the mission. I knew Malfoy wasn't telling me all of it. He doesn't trust me that much.

I felt eyes on me and looked at the Gryffindor table. The Golden Trio was watching me closely. When I met Granger's eyes, she whipped around and started whispering to Weasley and Potter. "What happened after I left?" I turned towards Daphne and took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Potter and Weasley started whispering. I don't know exactly what they said, but Blaise was angry. I guess he heard what they said." Now I really needed to talk to him.

"Where is Blaise?" I asked.

"The Quidditch pitch. You know he always goes there when he's upset." I jumped up from my spot and took another drink of pumpkin juice. "I'll meet you back in the common room." I said in a rush as I jumped up and pretty much ran out of the Great Hall. Blaise had always been good on gossip. Malfoy and I really didn't need Potter in our business. And I needed to know everything I needed to know about Draco Malfoy. I didn't trust him and I wasn't going to.

I stopped and looked at the Quidditch pitch on the hill. I took in deep breaths, trying to catch my breath before I walked in there. Slytherin's have always been good on acting and I was probably the best there was. Not the sound too cocky. I walked into the Quidditch pitch and saw Blaise in the sky flying around with a relax look on his face. I smiled, "Blaise!" He stopped flying and looked down at me. He smirked and flew down landing right beside me. "Now love, did you come down for a quick snog?" He said smirking again. "In your dreams or maybe you should be asking Daphne." It was my turn to smirk when Blaise turned a bright red.

"What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Draco?" He said resting his broom on a bench sitting down. "Wait how did you know?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"You do remember Philip and I are pretty good mate, right?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the night sky. "Daphne says Potter was whispering after I left. What did he say?" Blaise looked at me and stood up. His fists were clenched and he started pacing.

"And I quote him, 'We have to get Tasso away from Malfoy before it's too late and he gets her on their side.' He acts like all Slytherin's are Death Eaters. What a git. I'm not a Death Eater…"

"But Draco, Philip, and I are Death Eaters." I hissed standing up still looking at the sky. I felt like if I stared hard enough I would disappear. Where I could go and no one would know who I was or who my family was. Or maybe just maybe, Voldemort will Apparate down here and kill me. But I knew that would never happen. I was stuck with Malfoy and working for Voldemort. "You know Draco isn't that bad of a guy. He just acts like an ass because that's how he keeps people away. Just like you, he didn't want to become a Death Eater. According to him, there is a prophecy about you and him. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I'm sure you can get it out of him." He patted me on the shoulder and took off into the sky again. I sighed and held my hand on my arm where my Dark Mark was.

I started to walk back towards Hogwarts to start on reading that book I found. Tonight was going to be a long night, but I knew if I wanted Draco to tell me about the prophecy I needed to do some sucking up. And I really didn't want to do that.


	3. Chapter 3: I Love Alex Tasso

I was staring in the burning fireplace in front of me. Today was the worst. First off my father comes to Hogwarts and brought Tasso's father with him. I hate to admit, but when Tasso slapped Alexandra it made me want to kill that man. I would have stepped in, but Philip was there and I really didn't want to get my arse kicked. After all that drama, I found out that my own father didn't trust me with this mission. So, he asked her father to make her help me. The look of disgust on her face made me want to jump off the Gryffindor tower. It's true I have been in love with Alexandra Tasso since third year.

I could never get her out of my head. How her light brown hair blows in the wind when we are playing Quidditch. How beautiful her hazel eyes look when she's outsmarting someone. Just the way she laughs at some mental thing Daphne or Blaise said to her, made me want to run up to her and snog her senseless. Even the way she insults me drives me insane. How could a girl be so nasty and look absolutely gorgeous at the same time? Now I know why every male in Hogwarts stops talking to watch her walk by. Not only does she have wonderful arse, but she just had this way about her that made boys slowly fall for her.

I was working with her alone, shouldn't I be happy? I can finally tell her how I feel. I just wish we didn't have to be doing something for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was very interested in her. He was always asking my father about her. He even asked me how she smelled. I knew what he wanted from her and it made me sick to my stomach. He wants her to produce powerful heirs for him. I was supposed to marry her! He was about to take everything I ever wanted away from me.

"Draco?" I whipped around and saw Alex in plaid PJ bottoms with a black hoodie. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she didn't have any make up on. She took my breath away, she looked so perfect.

"Yes?" She walked around the couch and sat down right beside me. She was so close; he could smell her vanilla shampoo. "I was reading this. And it quite scared me." I looked down at her lap and saw that ancient book that she found today. Did she say it scared her? What could possibly be in that book that could scare Alexandra? She wasn't known as the Slytherin Princess for nothing. "How could a silly book scare you?" I hissed I had to keep my image up so she wouldn't realize how madly I was in love with her.

"This man; he was bloody mad! I have never seen such evil thinking since Tom Riddle. And you know how Tom Riddle's mind works." Of course I did, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort so I understood what she meant. "But the dates, they are dated right about the time Hogwarts opened. I believe that this was written by one of the first students to enter Hogwarts. It's a diary. All I know is that he was Greek and was a Slytherin. I translated it all and it brilliant, but insane." She handed me the book, I opened it and saw it was all in English. I looked up at her shocked; this had to take her at least two hours to do.

"I'll look it when my eyes and brain aren't tired." I chuckled placing the book beside me glancing back into fire.

"Why are you still up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep. I got a lot on my mind. Have you been translating that book all this time?" She did look tired. She kept yawning and rubbing her eyes. But she just didn't seem like the same Alex that I knew. Or I thought I knew. "No, I haven't been able to sleep. I came down here to read some more when I ran into you." I just nodded, I didn't answer her. I just kept watching the fire dance around. I blinked, I was really starting to get tired, but I really didn't want to leave Alex. "I went and saw Blaise tonight after dinner." My heart stopped, I knew she liked Blaise. She was always talking to him and laughing at his stupid jokes. She was always with him. I couldn't believe I was actually jealous of Blaise.

"Potter was staring at me oddly in the Great Hall so I asked Daph, what happened after we left the classroom. She said he was whispering to Weasley and Blaise heard. So I went to the Quidditch pitch to ask him. He was furious. He said Potter said that they had to get me before you got me on your side. I guess he was meaning being a Death Eater. But the jokes on him though I am already one." She pulled up her hoodie and on her left arm was the dark mark. She ran her finger over the dark tattoo and sighed. She looked so sad staring at it. I did it before I could stop myself. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me. She tensed up for a second, but slowly relaxed.

"I got mine on my sixteenth birthday. Talk about the worse birthday present ever. I have been thinking lately Alexandra, if we are going to be working together. We might as well get along, right?" She sat up and looked at me.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Okay that's not what I was asking. Do you think that's all that I think about?" I asked staring at her as she glanced around. She wouldn't meet my eyes. It was as if she was afraid of looking into my eyes. "You're a sixteen year old boy." I laughed and shook my head. She did have a point there. She started smiling and rested her head against my shoulder. It felt wonderful to have her curled up beside me in front of a fire. I kept reminding myself that she was probably just tired.

"Blaise mention something about a prophecy about us." She said after a couple minutes of silence. I tensed up; I knew I shouldn't have told Blaise that. He could never keep his mouth shut. "He didn't tell me what the prophecy was just that you found one about us." I sighed, I wasn't allowed to tell her. It would put her in too much trouble. I let go of her, much to my dislike and stood up.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell." I whisper looking at the fire instead of her. I couldn't cave to her. I just couldn't. She stood up quickly and glared at me. I knew this was how she was going to react. She had too much of a temper. "Why not? We are working together. You can't keep secrets from me when it's about me!"

"Alex, go to bed." I whisper as I walked away from her and up the steps to the boys' dorm.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

"Malfoy, that doesn't look like you are doing it right" I hissed crossing my arms and watching Draco struggle with the cabinet. I was still pissed about last night. I just couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me. I mean it was about me. "Look Tasso! Just shut up and let me do this" He snapped waving his wand again over the cabinet. Last night when Draco placed his arm around me, I thought I would push him off or at least something. I didn't do anything. It felt nice so I just snuggled in. I still can't believe I did that. I must have been really tired. "Yes I did it! See that's why you need to leave the work to the men." Draco smirked looking up at the pretty much fixed up cabinet.

"Wait, you are a man? What a shock, could've fooled me." I laughed as he shot me an evil glare. I heard a snicker behind me and grabbed my wand off the table pointing it in the direction of the sound. Draco pointed his wand in the same direction and grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. "Whoa easy! It's just Philip." Philip said walking out. I lowered my wand and sighed. "What do you want?" I said putting my wand back on the table.

"You two missed Quidditch practice today." I winced and looked at Draco, whose eyes widen slightly. Philip was the new captain and boy was he taking it far too serious. "I'm sorry Phil; we just got really into this and forgot the time." Draco said stepping in. Philip looked pissed beyond. I have never seen him so pissed. "Are you two even going to be able to do this mission and Quidditch?" He snapped looking directly at me. I jumped at his voice. It was cold and harsh.

"Alex, you are the best Chaser and Draco, you are the best Seeker. You two just can't quit. That's why you two will be at practice tomorrow morning." He hissed. I nodded, the sooner I could get him out of here the better. By the look on Draco's face I knew he was thinking the same thing. After a couple of more harsh glares from my annoying brother, he finally left. I sighed and slammed my fist into the ancient table.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Draco asked softly. I turned around and faced him with a blank face. "I really hate disappointing him." I muttered. He stared at me awhile before shaking his head and going back to charming the cabinet. While he was waving his wand over the cabinet he looked over his shoulder. I took an apple out of my purse and started munching on it. After I ate a couple bite, he looked over his shoulder again. "I read that book. He sounds like Voldemort. But it's not possible, Voldemort wasn't alive then. I was thinking, could Salazar Slytherin have a son?" I paused eating and looked at him. He did have a point. No one really knew about Salazar Slytherin. He could have a son or maybe a daughter too. I jumped down from the table I was sitting on and rushed over to the old bookcase. I began looking through it, "No names on any of these books. Absolutely nothing." I stood back up and plopped down on the table again.

Draco stopped muttering the curses and turned fully around to me. It looked like a thought just hit him. "Your bloodline." I paused chewing and raised an eyebrow. "What does Slytherin have to do to my bloodline? There is no possible way I'm related to Slytherin that would mean I was related to Voldemort. Besides my whole family is from Athens, Greece."

Draco stormed over to the table yanking the book out of my purse. He flipped through it and handed it back to me. "He talks about a prophecy. Does it or does it not sound like a prophecy about Voldemort?" I read it over and he was right.

"It does. What does this have to do with my bloodline?"

"The prophecy about you and me is written just like that. The same format and everything. Is it just me or does it seems like we were supposed to find this book?" He was close. I could smell his cologne, he smelled really good. I looked up at him and his grey eyes were staring down at me. My heart skipped a beat, why was I feeling like this towards Draco Malfoy? I glanced down at the book as his hand brushed against my hand. "The prophecy about us, why can't I know?" I asked looking up at him.

He stared down at me and had those grey steel eyes on me. I swear I stopped breathing. "I'll see if I can get it tomorrow for you." He whispers. I just nodded slowly and watched him walk back to working on the cabinet.

"Shit." I muttered before I took another bite out of my apple.

I was sitting in Slytherin common room working on my Potion essay when Daphne plopped down in the armchair across from me. "You weren't at lunch." I stopped writing and looked up at her.

"Sorry. I got busy with something. I will be at dinner. "I muttered going back to writing and noticed I had an hour until dinner started. I wasn't even close to being done with my essay and I knew tomorrow I wouldn't be able to do it. "I ran into Potter and Granger in the hallway." When she said that I stopped writing and looked at her, she knew that would get my attention that's why she brought it up. Hell, she wasn't in Slytherin for nothing.

"According to Potter, you and Draco are up to something. He thinks that Draco has brain washed you into becoming a Death Eater." I snorted, Potter was pretty good at guess but Draco wasn't the reason why I was tattooed. My father was the reason I was branded like an animal. "It's not funny, Alex. I think Potter is following you and Draco. It looks weird that you and Draco are sneaking off together."

"Oh Daph, people will just think Alex is shagging Draco." Blaise jumped over the back of the couch sitting next to me. "Blaise, this isn't funny!" Daphne snapped.

"Oh come on. Do you really think people are going to believe that Draco and Alex are going off for some mission? No, they are going to think that after all that sexual tension between both of them finally exploded." Blaise made an explosion sound and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Daphne. She looked so worry and when Blaise saw that he stopped laughing.

"Daphne, listen to me." She tore her eyes away from Blaise and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Potter is acting crazy right now. Even Granger and Weasley are thinking that, you can tell by the look on their faces. No one is going to believe him over us. Just trust me, okay? Everything will be fine. We were put into Slytherin for a reason." She nodded and forced a smile. I went back to writing and Daphne picked up a book to begin reading. The common room door opened and in stormed Draco. Blaise sat up, "What's wrong with you?" Draco didn't answer him just rubbed his temples and jogged up the steps to the boys' dorm.

"That was odd." Daphne said placing her bookmark in her spot. "No kidding, hey Alex! Do me a favor?" Blaise asked nudging me with his foot. "Depends on what it is. Get your disgusting shoe off of me, you git!" I hissed slapping his shoe with my hand.

"Go check on Draco."

"Why me? You're his best friend." I snapped. Blaise shot up and leaned close to my face. "If people think you are shagging him… Wouldn't the girl he's shagging go running after him. Come on, Tasso. You got to keep up the front." He winked and lay back down. I sighed, that idiot was right. I gather up my things and muttered to Daphne that I would see her at dinner.

I walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm and walked to the end of hallway where I knew the sixth year boys' rooms were. I pushed open the door without even knocking. Draco was lying on his bed looking up at the top of his bed. Crabbe was lightly snoring in the bed next to his. I cleared my throat. He looked at me and sat up quickly. He took the pillow off his bed and chucks it at Crabbe. He snorted and woke up. Draco just nodded towards the door, "Leave." Crabbe jumped up and put his shoes on leaving as quickly as he could. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" He just looked at me and sat down on his bed patting the spot next to him. I sat down and waited for him to talk. He smirked and chuckled. "There is a rumor going around saying we are shagging." I groaned. Blaise was right or he started the rumor to get them off of Draco and me. "Potter is snooping around us. How did you hear about this anyways?" I just knew Blaise told him.

"Professor Snape. How embarrassing is that? And guess who started it?" I knew I was about to regret asking. "Your brother and Blaise, Professor Snape thinks it is a good idea."

"My brother?" I groaned and threw by body dramatically on his bed. "If we want Potter to get off of us, we need to keep up a front." I felt like that was the third or fourth time I have heard that. Oh that's right, I have heard that.

"You are sounding like Blaise." I muttered. "So keeping a front doesn't evolve actual shagging?"

"Only if you want it." He chuckled laying down beside me. I glared at him and he laughed. "So was that why you were pissed?" I asked going back to the main reason why I was up here and I had just come to the realization. I was enjoying his company. He was starting to grow on me. I was just scared I was starting to get feelings for him. "Snape told me we are needed to start slowly cursing Dumbledore. Easier said than done, but I went to Philip and he gave me some ideas. I guess I'm brain storming." I nodded. I knew he was stressing. The door opened, I went to sit up to see who it was when Draco yanked me back down and began kissing me.

I was confused for a second and then I knew what he was doing. He was playing the front. So I started kissing back. "Oh damn!" Draco pulled apart from me and I saw a smirking Goyle. "Goyle, you are interrupting." Draco hissed pulling me closer to him and kissing my cheek.

"Um I got to go meet Daphne. Bye" I jumped up and tore out of Draco's room. I wouldn't have been so freaked out, but I really loved kissing Draco and that was really not a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Practice from Hell

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, but guess what I get to do. Quidditch practice, isn't that lovely? I was the only girl on the team. I was actually the first girl to be on the team since third year. I was a chaser and according to most of the Slytherin's I was the best one. Even Harry Potter and Oliver Wood said I was bloody brilliant. I yawned and leaned against my broom waiting for practice to start. Blaise was standing next to me tapping his foot. He was also a chaser.

"Where the bloody hell is Draco and Philip? They are ten minutes late. Alex?" Blaise whipped around and looked at me. "Um I'm sorry I don't keep taps on them. How could I be so stupid?" I said with every word dripping with sarcasm. Blaise rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Finally Draco and Philip both showed up laughing.

"Where have you been?" Blaise snapped storming up to them. He looked down at his watch and held his wrist up to show them what time it was. "You two are fifteen minutes late! I have two essays to write that are due tomorrow!" Philip pushed Blaise's arm down and turn towards the team. "Up in the air chasers and warm up. The rest of you take a lap around the pitch." The chasers took off into the sky while the rest of the team jogged around the pitch. Philip was the keeper and a pretty damn good one. He flew in front of the goals and threw us a quaffle. I snatched it from the newest chaser who was a fourth year by the name of Robert Lawson. "Oi!"

"Shut up, let the queen talk." Blaise hissed slapping him on the back of the head. I tossed the quaffle between my hands and thought of a way to get pass Philip. "Blaise, shall we do black diamond?" He smirked and nodded.

Black diamond was where we just keep tossing the quaffle back and forth extremely fast so the keeper can't keep their eye on it. It works every time. I named it black diamond because it was a sneaky plan and it was perfection at the same time. I took the quaffle and rushed towards the goals. I tossed the ball to Blaise and he tossed it quickly to Lawson. We continued to pass them back and forth. I could just see my brother's eyes trying to follow it. So finally Blaise passed it to me and I scored right pass Philip.

"Yes!" I screamed high fiving Blaise. My brother smirked and flew towards the chasers. "Well done. If we keep this up Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance. Now let's have a practice." Philip called up the others. He was explaining what he wanted to see and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny Wealsey and Harry Potter. "Philip!" I hissed, he stopped talking and I nodded my head over to the stands. Gryffindor was always trying to sneak a peek at our practices.

Philip sighed and flew over to the stands. "Oi, Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Philip yelled over the winds. I looked at Blaise and Draco, who gave me an uneasy glance back. This was probably about to get ugly. Philip didn't know how to keep his temper in line. We both get that from our mother.

"I didn't know it was against the law to watch a practice." Potter yelled back. I flew closer to Philip, I needed to be there in case he lost his cool. "It is when you're trying to steal moves!" Philip growled.

"I am somewhat surprised that she has stayed on the team." Potter nodded my head in my direction. When I was mention the whole Quidditch team flew closer. Not only did I have a protective brother. I also had protective Quidditch teammates. "What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped my grip tightening on the broom.

"Well you are the first girl on the team in what fifty years? I thought they would have gotten tired of snogging you already." My jaw dropped and my brother whipped out his wand. Potter had just pretty much called me a slut.

"How dare you!" I whipped out my wand and pushed my brother out of the way. "Scarhead is about to get another scar!" I screamed pointing my wand in his direction. "Um Potter! Philip is her brother so I don't think she is snogging him. That would just be gross." Blaise said, I was guessing he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Blaise, for once in your life shut up" Draco hissed covering his mouth before he said another idiotic thing. Potter stared at me and grinned. She-weasel had her mouth hanging open staring at Potter like he had turned into an animal. My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to calm down, but just him standing there grinning like a fool pissed me off. "Maybe Malfoy can teach you how to be a better death eater. You know since the whore of Hogwarts would be shagging the Slytherin Prince. You're just like your father." Potter grabbed Wealsey's hand running out of the stands while curses were being sent their way. Draco and Blaise were yelling spells I haven't even heard of. Finally they stopped and all eyes were on me. I just sat there on my broom staring at where Potter was in the stands.

I didn't care that he had called me a death eater or a whore. What kept repeating in my head was you're just like your father. That's was worse than being called a whore. I never wanted to be that man.

"Alex?" My brother said weakly. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I was so heartbroken I knew if I answered him I would start crying. "Please answer me." I finally turned around and looked at my brother. I knew he could see the pain written all over my face. I shook my head and I touched down. I threw down my broom and started walking back towards Hogwarts. I didn't look back at the team once. If I had I would have seen the same look that was on my face that was on Draco's.

I was curled up leaning my head against the wall looking out towards the Black Lake. It was pouring down rain and I was trying to stay out of the rain. I had gotten tired of standing so I sat down on the cool floor. It's been a couple of hours since the accident at the Quidditch pitch. My brother ran up to the common room and tried talking to be. That didn't go well, so I took off running and here I am now.

"Alexandra?" I looked up and saw Draco standing there leaning against the wall. I didn't say anything I just look back out to the rain. He sat down beside me reached into his pocket. "I have something for you that might cheer you up." I snored.

He placed a piece of paper on my lap. I picked it up and opened it. "This is a prophecy." I looked at him and saw that famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Our prophecy?" He nodded; I smiled and opened it more.

"How did you get this?" I asked, I mean it's not like you can send this through an owl. This is an important legal document. "Your brother and I snuck into the Malfoy Manor before practice." So, that's why they were so late. "Why did my brother go with you?" Draco sighed and looked out at the pouring down rain.

"He wanted to make sure that the prophecy wouldn't scare you or hurt you in anyway." I nodded that sure did sound like my brother. I took a deep breath and finally looked down at the prophecy.

They will soon be known as the Prince and Princess of Slytherin due to attitude towards others. They will have extreme hatred towards one another but soon that will turn into pure love. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Alexandra Theodora Tasso will marry or the fate of the wizarding world will be in danger. The Dark Lord will want the Slytherin Princess as his own. In order to defect Harry James Potter, Alexandra must be by his side. If Harry wishes to destroy the Dark Lord, he must have Alexandra by his side. If either Harry or the Dark Lord dies, Alexandra will also die. The only thing that will bring her back from the edges of death is the kiss from her soul mate… Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord knows about this, doesn't he?" I asked my hands shaking as I handed the prophecy back to Draco.

"I don't know, but I do believe he does. He's been asking my father strange question. When I went into my father's study right after school got out, I came across this. I asked my father about this and I was told to keep this a secret till he found out more. Well he did." He looked away from me. This was bad, really bad. If Voldie knew about this I was so screwed. And by the look on Draco's face, I bet Voldie found out. Philip must have flipped when he read this; I thought I would be freaking out… But the odd thing was that I was calm about it.

"That's why I was given the mission to kill Dumbledore. He wants Dumbledore dead before he tells Potter about the prophecy. I wish I could kill this mission and join Potter. As much as I hate him, I would rather be on his side than Voldemort's. But I just can't." His eyes were tearing up and he still wouldn't look at me. I have never seen him this upset ever. I was probably the only person who has seen this side of him.

"Why?" I barely whispered. Why would he say he couldn't stop the mission? If I knew he was going to give me the answer he did… I probably wouldn't have asked in the first place.

"The Dark Lord said if I don't… He'll kill you." My body went cold as his steel gray eyes spoke the dead truth.


	6. Chapter 6: Alex's Nightmare

"Kill me? Why would he want to do that? He needs me doesn't he?" I jumped up and started freaking out. I was ruining people's lives. First Draco and now my brother and maybe even kill Dumbledore's, I just couldn't handle it. Why me? Why is it always me? "He needs you, but if he gets angry enough… You know he would find a way to kill you and still be able to defeat Potter." He talked in hush whispers like the Dark Lord was standing right there.

"My brother is all cool with this?" My chest was starting to tighten and I knew a panic attack was coming. I placed my hand on my chest and tried taking deep breaths. "For the most part, he is scared out of his wits for you. You are all he has. I have never seen your brother cry, but I did today when he read that prophecy." My eyes started to weld up with tears, I tried holding them back, but what Draco said next made them fall.

"I promised him, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me." He whispered the last part, but I still heard it. I didn't know whether he told he had feelings for me or what. I just knew that when he said that I had goose bumps. Just the way he said it made me grow weak. That's when I realized that I love Draco Malfoy. I have been in denial for so long I didn't see the signs. Every time he said my first name I swear I stopped breathing. His eyes made my heart stop. I have loved him and I was too stupid to see it.

"Are you alright?" He whispers placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but the last thing I remember was Draco screaming my name. After that total darkness took over.

_I was walking down a dark hallway that was crowded with pictures. All those pictures watched as I walked down the hallway. Once I passed some they would start whispering about me. I saw a black door at the end of the hallway with a snake wrapped around the doorknob. I was a Slytherin household. Not many people had those kinds of doorknobs. I reached out to grab the doorknob when the door flew open. I jumped back and felt around for my wand. It wasn't there. _

"_Alexandra" It was a faint whisper. I stepped into the room, I knew I shouldn't have, but I wasn't in control of my legs. Once I stepped fully into the room the door slammed shut behind me. _

"_Where are you? Show yourself!" I tried to sound as calm as I could, but my voice kept cracking. I was breathing like I just ran six miles. I was so scared. The fireplace lit up to my right and I was in a large study. I looked around then I realized where I was._

"_Oh hell" I was in Voldemort's study. _

"_Hello pet." The Dark Lord turned around in his plush dark green chair. Nagini was curled up in his lap and he was lightly petting her. "Sit" I seat appeared out of nowhere knocking me to sit down. He smirked and waved his hand causing my chair to get closer to him. I held my breath. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. This was all just a dream and I really wanted to wake up. _

"_Alexandra, you are just too beautiful for words. That's why making you my wife will be more enjoyable." He ran his hand over my knee and smirked. I felt sick, I wanted to get up and run. I couldn't it was like I was glue to the chair. "Are you sure it's not because of the prophecy?" I snapped. _

"_Well aren't you just a little sneaky thing. You know of the prophecy, my dear?" He hissed and returned to petting Nagini. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I know you need me to defeat Potter. Without me, you can't do a damn thing against him. You also need my child to be your heir." He laughed and jumped up leaning so close to my face. I started shaking, I couldn't help it. _

"_Our children will be powerful and beautiful. So if you want to live long enough to see them grow, stay away from Draco Malfoy." He hissed._

I jolted awake and screamed. "Alex! Alex, its Daphne! Shush you're alright!" Daphne was leaning over me holding me down by my shoulders. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. "Where am I?" I was panicking.

"Love, you're in the boys' room. Calm down." Blaise said quickly brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm going to be sick." I pushed them away and ran into the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time and empty my stomach into it. Someone handed me a towel, I took it and whipped the sweat off my face. I looked up and saw Philip. "Hey brother"

He had tears running down his face; he picked me up and hugged me so tight. "You scared the shite out of me, Al-bear!" He kissed my forehead over and over. "What happened?" I asked pushing him lightly away walking out of the bathroom. I looked around the room and couldn't find Draco. Blaise was sitting on a bed shaking and Daphne was crying on his shoulder.

"Draco brought you up here. He said you fainted, but once you started screaming and going mental he took off. Are you alright? You are so pale and you just threw up in the loo." Blaise said holding Daphne close to him.

"What was I screaming about when I was out?" I needed to know if that was just a horrible nightmare or was Voldemort really in my head like he does to Potter. Philip looked at Blaise then back at me. He slowly walked towards me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You will not take my kids. I belong to Draco." Philip whispered, I backed away from him and my jaw tensed up. It wasn't a dream. He really was in my head. I really needed to find Draco and I knew where he was. The room of requirement, I yanked the door open and took off running down the stairs. "Alex, get back here!" Philip yelled down the stairs as I ran out of the common room.

I kept running and running until I got to the room of requirement. I stopped in front of the wall and paced back and forth. The door appeared and I ran in. I ran towards the back and saw the back of Draco's head. He turned around, "Alex"

I ran and jumped into his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms. He held me tight and buried his head in my hair. He was crying and I was shaking. "You're okay." He muttered kissing my cheek. I pulled back and smiled.

"I am." I glanced down and backed away realizing how close I was to him. I took a deep breath, "Voldemort got into my head." I whispered still looking at the ground. Draco placed his finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "That was what I was afraid of."

"Why did you come in here?" I asked as he finally let go of me and walked over to the cabin again. "Honestly, I couldn't take your screaming. It was horrible."

"Is the cabinet ready for testing?" I asked walking up to the cabinet and ran my hand over it. He just nodded and grabbed me by the arm turning me around.

"I have an idea. But you have to trust me."

"Of course, Draco" He smirked and I knew that the plan was either going to be great or absolutely off the wall. But I knew I had to trust him. He should know what he was doing, right?


	7. Chapter 7: The Quidditch Match

It's been about two days since I fainted and found out what the prophecy was about. Today was the first game of the season and this is also when Draco's plan goes into action. He had just found out that Snape made an Unbreakable Vowel with Draco's mum. So when if Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, Snape had too, we both decided to keep on working on the cabinet, but we also wanted to talk to Potter. I finally made Draco realize if we sat down Potter and told him of the prophecy, maybe Potter would help us. Okay, back to today. I am the best Chaser so Draco thought if Potter knocked me off my broom, we could possibly get him to talk to us.

"Malfoy, I don't know about this. What if one of us can't catch her in time?" Philip asked pacing in front of the blackboard with the drawn out plays. The others were still getting change while me, Draco, Blaise, and Philip talked about the plan Draco decided. "Well in that case, Alex, just go limp." Blaise joked. Draco sighed and Philip slapped Blaise over the head.

"I'll be fine. If this goes how we want, Potter will catch me and Draco can grab the snitch. We have to do this. Philip, I'll be fine." The rest of the team walked in and I sat down between Draco and Blaise. I wasn't listening at all at what Philip was saying. I just kept thinking, what if Philip was right… What if someone didn't catch me in time? I didn't want to die on the Quidditch pitch. I was too young to die. "I'll be close by so don't worry about to falling to the ground." Draco whispered to me.

"No, you worry about the snitch. We haven't won against Gryffindor in two bloody years. Get the snitch or I'll kill you." Draco chuckled and nodded

"Let's go win us a game!" Philip yelled the team all cheered and jumped up to go play this game. We mounted our brooms and took off into the sky. We circled around and then formed around in a circle. The whistle and the quaffle was thrown in the air. I rushed to get in and snatched it out of Ginny Wealsey's hands. I threw it to Blaise and he tossed it back. I faked left then right; I made the first score of the game. "Thanks Wealsey!" I yelled giving him a wink.

Philip caught the ball right before she-weasel made a goal. "Philip!" I screamed, he threw it towards me and I took off towards the goal. I tossed it to Blaise and he made another goal. "When do we make this plan in effect?" Blaise yelled. I looked at Draco, who was across the pitch looking for the snitch. I looked around for Potter and saw he was keeping a close eye on she-weasel. I smirked, "Get the quaffle and throw it to me when I'm by Wealsey." Blaise nodded and took off.

He snatched it from a Gryffindor chaser and I flew close to Wealsey. She saw me and flew closer to me. I nodded to Blaise and he threw it as hard as he could. I grabbed it and as Wealsey tried to snatch it away from me; I elbowed her in the stomach which caused her to lose her balance. I 'accidently' knocked into her broom causing her to fall. I flew off towards the goal and tossed it back to Blaise. I saw one of the chasers drive down and grabbed her right before she hit the ground. I looked over at Potter and saw him glaring angrily at me. I smirked and flew off.

I grabbed the quaffle and was about to pass it to Blaise when a gust of wind went past me. It made me lose my balance and when I threw the quaffle I lost my balance completely. I slid off my broom and started to fall. I screamed, Blaise threw the quaffle and took off towards me. The plan was going horribly wrong, Potter was supposed to catch me so Draco could grab the snitch. The ground was getting closer and closer.

"Potter and Malfoy have found the snitch!" I needed to find a way to get Potter's attention on me so; I let out another screaming causing Potter to look in my direction. Blaise grabbed my hand, but because it was full of sweat I lost the grip. "ALEX!" Blaise screamed at the top of his lungs. He and I both knew he couldn't reach me in time. I went limp and hit the ground. I felt bones breaking and right before I passed out, I heard "Malfoy has the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Draco's POV

"Alex!" I whipped around and saw Philip flying towards the ground. "No" I whisper I looked towards the ground and Blaise was leaning over her. I took off towards her; the second I touched down I saw her blood all over the grass. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her left hand while Philip was holding her right. Blaise was holding her head in his lap rocking back and forth crying. Her face was all bloody and you could tell her leg was broken. Snape pushed towards the crowd and his jaw dropped. "Move back boys and meet us in the Hospital Wing" He waved his wand over her body and she lifted off the ground. I watched as Snape rushed Alex to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm so sorry! I had her! I don't know what happen her hand just slipped out of mine." Blaise was bawling. "It's not your fault." Philip whisper whipping his eyes off and patting Blaise on the back. I caught Potter's eyes and pulled out my wand. He should have caught her like we had plan. "You? You knocked her off her broom!" I pointed my wand at his throat. Potter's eyes widen and held up his hands.

"She knocked Ginny off hers!" He shouted back, but I wasn't going to move. She could be dead and it was his fault. I couldn't help, but blame him for this. Even though it was my fault, my mind was telling me to blame it all on Potter.

"Draco! Come on, we'll deal with him later. Let's get to the Hospital Wing. Oh for Merlin's sake! Blaise Philip put down your wands! Now!" Daphne yanked on my arm and I slowly lowered my wand. I looked at her and her cheeks were black from crying off her makeup. I sighed and nodded. I placed my wand back in my pocket and followed them to the Hospital Wing. I don't remember the walk to the Hospital Wing, I just kept thinking about Alex. I was scared to see her again. What if she looks worse than she did before?

We had to sit outside the Hospital Wing. Two hours later Snape stepped outside and I jumped to my feet along with the others. "How is she, sir?" Philip had been pacing for the last two hours. He couldn't sit down.

"She's in bad shape. A broken leg, broken wrist, and her head was cut very badly. She'll make it, but I warn you it's not a pretty sight. You may go in now. Malfoy, I want you to come to my office when you finish visiting her." Snape held open the door and we rushed in. When I saw her, I could have thrown up right then and there.

"That piece of shit." Blaise mumbled rushing to Alex's right side of her bed. Her face was so bruised and cut; I could barely tell it was her. Her leg was wrapped up and so was her hand. Daphne sat at the end of her bed while Philip sat down next to Blaise. I moved my way over to her other side and rubbed my hand up and down her arm. She grunted and smiled. I smiled; it felt great knowing that I made her feel good. She opened her eyes and glanced around at us.

"Hey guys." Her voice was rough and I could tell it was hurting her to talk.

"Baby girl, just get some sleep okay? We'll come back later." Philip said sweetly brushing her hair away from face. He leaned down and kissed her head. She just nodded, Philip left followed by Blaise and Daphne. I gave her a smile and rubbed her arm one more time before she feel back to sleep.

"I love you" I whispered as I left her alone in the Hospital Wing to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Potter's guilt trip

Draco's POV

I slowly took a deep breath before gripping the handle of Snape's office and pushing it open. Snape was sitting behind his desk grading papers. I was really hoping those weren't the test we took two days ago. "Draco, sit down." I pulled up a chair and sat down. Snape placed the papers to the side and looked up at me.

"We might have a problem." My heart stopped. "Which is what, Professor?"

"The Dark Lord is furious about Alex helping you. He wants you to do it on your own." He said, but looked down and sighed. "But what the Dark Lord doesn't know what hurt him, correct? I will inform him that Alex is no longer helping you, but I suggest you be a little sneakier." I just nodded. I couldn't speak; Snape was always saving my ass. He knew I need Alex's help and he knew how much I loved her. It's like everyone knew I had feelings for Alex, but Alex. I was starting to stand up, but Snape held his hand up and I sat back down.

"Philip tells me you two have decided to curse a necklace to give to Dumbledore. Draco, you and I both know that isn't going to work. Don't be a fool!" Snape slammed his hands on the desk and I stood up so quickly my chair fell making a big bang. How dare he think he couldn't handle this? Voldemort gave him this mission and he was going to do it without his help. "I can do this myself! He chose me!" I stormed out of his office and went to go find Philip.

I stormed into the Slytherin common room and pushed a couple of second years out of my way. I jogged up the steps and walked to the end of the hallway where I knew Philip's room was. I opened the door and saw him working on an essay and staring off into the fireplace.

"You okay, mate?" I asked closing the door behind me. He jerked his head in my direction and shook his head. "She almost died today. You have to tell her how you feel, Draco" I sat down on the end on his bed and nodded. "I will one day. But I'm here to talk about my conversation with Snape." Philip sat up quickly and placed his books on his bedside table.

"Well what's going on?"

"Snape doesn't think we should curse the necklace for Dumbledore." Philip looked angry then somewhat relaxed. He jumped off his bed and knelt down in front of his bed. He reached under the bed grunting and pulled a large black box. He placed it on the bed and opened it pulling out a long black box. It looked a lot like necklace box. I went to reach for it and he slapped my hand away.

"This is the cursed necklace. I took it to a death eater buddy that owes me; this curse will slowly kill Dumbledore. Don't touch it. I have to perfect idea. Hogsmeade trip is next weekend, right?" I nodded and stared at the curse necklace that was still untouched in the box. Philip never seemed like an evil kid, but I knew I was seeing a totally different side to him. I knew he loved Alex and he would do anything in his power to protect his baby sister. I was wondering if Voldemort realized that. I don't think Voldemort realized how powerful Philip really was. "I was thinking about leaving the necklace in the girl's loo and get a girl to take it to Dumbledore. The necklace won't kill him right away, but it will weaken him so it will be easier for you to kill him."

"You're too brilliant for words Phil!"

"Where do you think Alex gets it from?" He smirked and placed the box back under his bed. I made up an excuse and left to go get some homework done before I went back to visit Alex and tell her of our new plan.

Alex's POV

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. I haven't been able to fall back asleep for the past hour, so I was just waiting for Philip or Draco to come back and visit me. I sat up when I heard the Hospital Wing doors open. I was shocked to see who it was. It was Harry freaking Potter. He stared at me and I swear it looked like he wanted to make a run for it when he saw that was indeed awake.

"What do you want, Potter? I mean you did try to kill me today." I hissed, I had to slowly get Potter on my side. I just couldn't be like, hey Potter, I'm the only one that can help you killed ole Voldie… Oh and guess what I'm a damn death eater too, sucks right. Yeah, call me crazy, but I highly doubt that will go over very well. "You did almost kill my Ginny." He snapped storming over to my bed and plopping down in a chair next to my bed. I raised an eyebrow and sat up a little to get a better look at him.

"Last time I heard Potter, Ginny Weasley isn't yours. She is dating Dean Thomas. And beside have you ever heard of an accident." I snapped glaring at him. His face relaxed and he sat back in his chair folding his arms over his chest.

"You aren't like Malfoy, so why date him?"

"You don't know Draco like I do. And since you are the golden boy, shouldn't you have heard of forgiveness? Draco isn't that eleven year old brat you still think he is. That boy has bigger problems than you think. You think Slytherins' have it so damn easy." I hissed glaring at him. He didn't know how well he had it. He had friends that loved him. Draco and I couldn't trust anyone… Not even each other. Our parents didn't love us; we were just a thing to them to get on Voldemort's better side.

"Maybe I can help you." He sighed and glanced around the Hospital Wing before looking back at me. "And Draco and your brother maybe all the Slytherins… Just give up your old evil ways." I smirked; Potter was falling right where I wanted him to. I just had to make him think I would actually think about it. You know make him work for it.

"Potter, stop living in a dream. It's not that easy. I'm already too far in. And there is no way in hell I can get out." I whisper, I looked at him. I could see him thinking. The thoughts bouncing around in his head. Damn, I was too good for words. "Get out."

"What?" I snapped him out of his thoughts. "I said get out of here, Potter. NOW!" I yelled causing him to jump up and walk out of the Hospital Wing. I smirked and lay back down to finish staring at the ceiling like I was doing before. This was going to be too easy.


	9. Chapter 9: I Love Draco Malfoy

"Are you sure?" Draco asked for the millionth time pacing in front of my bed. I sighed and sat up wincing in the process. Draco saw that and rushed to my side. I waved him off and told him to sit down. "Potter was eating out of the palm of my hand. I just have to dangle the right bait in front of him and he'll do whatever it takes to help us." He smirked and grabbed my hand. A shiver went up my arm and I couldn't help, but smile. I love that feeling he gave me. I really was starting to fall hard for Draco Malfoy.

"Philip and I came up with a brilliant plan for the necklace." He said after a couple minutes of silence. I took a deep breath. I totally forgot about the curse necklace for Dumbledore. "Which is?" I was so nervous to hear about this plan. This could be extremely dangerous.

"We take it on the Hogsmeade trip and you place it in the girl's loo." I leaned closed to him to make sure no one could hear us. "How do I do that, Draco? I can't just hand it to a girl and demand her to take it to Dumbledore." I leaned back and sighed. I really didn't want deal with this right now. I just wanted Potter to help us already, so we could stop doing these horrible things.

"Use your imagination, Alex."

"I'm powerful, but not that powerful. I can't just curse some girl." I hissed sitting up and glaring at him. I can't believe him and Philip think I would just curse so poor innocent girl just like that. I maybe evil, but not that damn evil. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. I hated seeing him so stressed. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was only sixteen; he didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He didn't want to hurt people; he just wanted to be a normal sixteen year old boy. But that was taken from him the second he was born to the Malfoy family. I know what it is like to know you have no control over your life anymore. Not a single Slytherin had the right to plan their life. The minute they were born, their future was already written for them.

"Fine, I'll do it." He smirked and grabbed my hand again. I would do anything for this boy and if that meant cursing some innocent girl to protect him then so be it.

"I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish we could be normal wizards." He muttered looking down at our hands that were holding tight to each other. He didn't want to let go and neither did I. "That was taken from us when we were born." I stated rubbing my thumb over his hand.

"Voldemort wants you to have nothing to do with this mission." His hands tighten around mine after he said that. I couldn't help, but be shocked by what he just said. "Why? Why does it matter who helps you? If the mission gets done, it gets done."

"I have been thinking hard, asking why would he care and I figured it out." He seemed nervous. His hands started to get clammy and he let go of my hands fast like I had burn him. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. At first I thought he would leave, but he leaned close to my face and ran the back of his hand over my cheek. I closed my eyes tight and tried to control my breathing. His touch was driving me crazy. He knew what he was doing. Even though my eyes were closed I knew he was smirking. I opened my eyes to see his steel grey eyes staring back at me.

"What is it?" My voice cracked and I cleared it. He smiled and leaned forward brushing his lips against mine. It was the sweetest innocent kiss I have ever had. It was a kiss that I never thought Draco would give. I ran my fingers though his hair and brought him in closer. He lightly bit my lower lip then pulled back smirking.

"That, love" He whisper kissing my forehead and getting up leaving the Hospital Wing. That's when I realized Draco loved him and Voldemort knew that. He knew if I fell in love with Draco, there would be no stopping Draco and I. I ran my fingers over my lips and smiled, "Too late."

"Too late for what?" I snapped out of my love daze and saw Daphne standing there smirking. I sighed and patted the spot beside me. She dashed to the spot and plopped down giggling like a little school girl. "I'm in love with Draco" She squealed and hugged me in bone crushing manner. I groaned and pushed her away from him.

"Easy, Daph still really sore."

"I'm so sorry! But details!" She giggled and started smiling.

"The prophecy. It's coming true and I couldn't be happier. The kiss he just gave me was out of this. I felt like I was floating. Voldemort know this and he's scared shitless. I just need Potter on our side and there will be nothing that will stop us." Her smiled dropped off her face when I mention Voldemort. I wish we could gossip about boys, but we couldn't not with Voldemort on the loose.

"We'll figure this out, Alex. You and Draco need happiness in your life for once. All of us do." She patted my shoulder and gave me a weak smile. I wanted to change the subject so I decided to put it on Daphne's love life. "How are you and Blaise?"

She smiled bigger and started giggling. "He asked me to be his girlfriend after a hot make out session."

"I'm so happy for you! It's about time you two got together. Tell me everything!" She began to tell me how they started talking after the match and how she was really upset. And Blaise being Blaise helped her calm down by a heavy make out session. Everything was falling into place for her and Blaise, now I just wanted everything to fall into place for me. But that was starting to seem impossible.


	10. Chapter 10: Hogsmeade's Trip

Draco wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and sighed. I have been out of the Hospital Wing since Tuesday and now it was Saturday. Today was the day where we had to send the curse necklace to Dumbledore. "Are you warm enough?" I sighed and put on gloves Philip just handed to me. We were waiting to leave for Hogsmeade. "Yes, Draco" Draco and I haven't really talked about the kiss in the Hospital Wing. He pretty much told me, he loved me, but not really. If you get what I'm saying. I wanted to hear the words come from his mouth, but I knew he couldn't because of stupid Voldemort.

"Place this in your purse, quickly now." Philip whispered shoving a black box into my hands. Draco quickly stepped in front of me so no one would see me putting the box in my purse. I put it in my purse and saw Potter staring. I wrapped my arms around Draco's waist and grinned up at him. At first he seemed shocked, but quickly realized what I was doing. He pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead. It was a sweet little moment that I wish would have lasted longer, but that didn't happen. We were told we could leave and started walking. It was snowing badly and I was having a hard time walking. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist helping me walk. I thought it was my brother until I looked up to see Draco smirking down at me. I smiled back and heard my brother gag behind me.

"Can we go over this plan again, please?" Philip snapped catching up to us. I nodded and rejusted my purse on my shoulder to make sure the box was still in my purse. "Okay Alex, we are going to go to the Three Broomsticks. You go straight to the girls' loo and wait. We will be hidden towards the back so the minute you come out, we can make a run for it."

"I like it. Simple and easy to remember." I said pulling my hat down over my ears when a gust of wind went by. I saw the roof of The Three Broomsticks; I gulped and stopped holding my purse close to me. I looked at Philip and then Draco. Philip nudged me forwarded and I started to walk towards the building with Draco and Philip hot on my trail. Draco held open the door for me and I walked in taking off my scarf, gloves and hat. Philip took them from me and nudged me towards the bathroom. I froze when I saw Potter staring right at me. "The Golden Trio is here." I mumbled to Draco, who was sitting down.

"Ignored them and go get it over with." Philip snapped. Draco shot a glare Philip's way and went to order two butterbeers so it didn't look weird that they were just sitting there. I told them I would be right back and walked to the back where the bathrooms were. I took a deep breath and pushed open the girls' bathroom. I looked and no one was in here. I went into the first stall and waited for someone to come in. Within three minutes, the door opened. I opened my stall door. I couldn't remember what the girl's name was, but I knew she was on the Gryffindor team.

She turned around and I raised my wand. I muttered the curse and she went stiff. "Take this necklace to Headmaster Dumbledore." I reached into my purse and handed her the box. She quickly grabbed it from me and smirked. She had this evil look in her eyes and I knew the curse had worked. "Wait two minutes after I leave to come out." She nodded and went into the second stall. I closed up my purse and quickly left the bathroom. I walked out and caught Potter's eyes. I put on an act. I held my stomach and walked quickly over to the table.

"Let's go. Act like I'm sick and that's why we're leaving." I hissed and Draco pulled up handing me my scarf and hat. He helped me put my scarf back on and my hat. Philip rubbed my back and led me out of The Three Broomsticks. We walked back out into the snow and it like it has gotten ten times worse. We walked in silence for a long time and finally Draco broke the silence.

"Alex, you're shaking really bad." He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me tight. I wasn't cold. I was upset. "I'm not cold." I muttered. Draco kissed my head and whispered, "I know." Philip rolled his eyes and walked faster. I growled, I absolutely hated when people rolled their eyes at me. I pushed Draco off of me and ran grabbing my brother's arm pulling him to a halt.

"What is your problem, Philip?" I yelled over the wind that was gusting past us. "My problem is that you need to suck it up! So what, you cursed a girl! You did it to save your life and Draco's. You're a Death Eater and you need to start acting like it because Voldemort isn't going to give a flying fu…" He was cut off by a loud scream. I whipped around and saw the red coat of the girl I had just cursed.

"Shit! She opened the box!" Philip grabbed my hand and we started to run towards Hogwarts. I didn't get why we were running, but that was the first thought that came into our minds. I tripped over the snow and fell face first into the ground. Draco stopped and helped me up. He held my hand as tight as he could and we ran up the steps to Hogwarts.

We ran all the way to the Slytherin common room. We busted into Philip's room and dropped down on his bed. Draco turned on the fireplace and took off his jacket. "Give me your wand quickly!" I pulled my wand out of my purse and gave it to him. I took off my jacket along with scarf and hat. I walked over to the fireplace and sat down next to Draco. I rubbed my hands in front of the flames and felt warmth go through me. "What are you doing to my wand?"

"I'm clearing it so if they take your wand they won't be able to see you used that curse." Philip handed me back my wand sitting next to me warming up.

"Do you think they thought it was us?" Draco asked placing more wood in the fireplace. "I don't know, but just in case. We know Potter is going to blame it on us."

"That's good though. He would think I was forced to do it. He would really want to help if I put on a little act." Philip and Draco looked at each other and smirked. I smiled and looked into the fire. The flames danced in front of my eyes as I thought of the perfect plan to fool Potter into believe I had actually been forced to do it.


	11. Chapter 11: New Information

"I still can't believe you guys did that. I mean what if she remembers everything when she wakes up. Alex, you would be so screwed and Snape said you're not allowed to be on this mission anymore." Daphne hissed as we walked down the hallway to go finish up some last minute homework in the library. We were walking by a classroom when Daphne yanked me behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?" She told me to shut up and pointed to the classroom. "Are you sure she didn't have this with her when you two got to Hogsmeade?"

"Like I said, she came out of the loo and had that… Then she was talking about taking it to Professor Dumbledore." I heard a mumble and then saw a girl leave the classroom. She was from Gryffindor too; she was always hanging out with the girl I cursed. I saw Professor Snape walk into the classroom and then some more muttering. "I know who did it." That was Potter's voice. Daphne looked at me with worry written all over her face.

"It was Tasso and Malfoy. I saw them in The Three Broomstick and Katie came out right after Tasso came out of the loo." I heard movement and Daphne pulled down a different hallway. We walked quickly into the library and found a table in the very back. I opened up my Potions book and stared at the page for the longest time.

"I'm so screwed aren't I?"

"You and Draco both." Daphne whisper patting my shoulder. I banged my head on the table and let out a groan. I finished up my work way before Daphne did and I was planning on waiting for her, but then Blaise walked up… Yeah, I didn't really want to see them make out, so I thought I would go check on Draco, who was working on the cabinet. I was almost about to make it up the steps when Potter grabbed my arm. I did a mental cringe and pushed him off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" I hissed trying to walk up the stairs again. But the idiot blocked my path. I glared at him and knew he wasn't going to move so I crossed my arms waiting for him to talk.

"Where were you today?"

"Last time I checked Potter, you weren't my mother." I hissed, he was starting to piss me off with all this demanding he was doing. "Were you or were you not at The Three Broomsticks? And did you happen to see Katie Bell in the girls' loo when you were in there? And do not lie." I smirked.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. And who the hell is Katie Bell? I'm sorry I don't know all the Gryffindor idiots. Now move, Potter." I hissed as low as I could to sound threatening. I saw Draco rounding the corner and met his eyes. He glared at Potter and began walking towards us. I quickly shook my head and he got the hint to wait. I had Potter right where I wanted him. Potter's face softens and he stepped closer to me.

"Did Voldemort make you do it?" He whispered. I just stared at him like I was in shocked and that's when Draco began walking up.

"Potter! Harassing my girlfriend, huh? That's a new low for you." Draco stood beside me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. It felt good having his arms around me. I always felt so safe and so loved. The more he touched me and kissed me the more I fell harder for him. And that really scared me. And the way the word girlfriend rolled off his tongue made me really want to be his girlfriend. "I was just having a civil conversation with her, Malfoy."

"Civil? You were asking me about my whereabouts today." I growled grabbed the end of Draco's dark green sweater pulling him closer to me. Draco tighten his grip on me, "You stay away from her, understood? We have enough shit going on without you harassing her." Draco pushed me lightly up the steps and followed close.

"Malfoy, I can help you." Draco stopped and before turning around, he gave me a wink and I had to force myself not to smirk. He turned around and looked down at the ground before giving Potter the saddest look I have ever seen on Draco's face. "It's too late, Potter. Stay away from her." He whipped around and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hallway. We didn't talk till we got in the Room of Requirements. I plopped down on the table and placed my purse beside me.

"Do you think he bought it?" Draco asked while taking out his wand and pointing it at the cabinet. "He should, we did some great team work." I said jumping down and walking towards him. He lowered his wand and faced me.

"I almost have the curse perfect. It won't be long now." He whispered brushing a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my ponytail. I sighed and closed my eyes as he brushed his hand against my cheek. "It's getting more and more difficult."

"What is?" I whisper stepping closer to him. He stared at me for the longest time then took a deep breath. "To fight my feelings for you." I smiled this was the moment I have been waiting for and wishing for. I took a deep breath as he began opening his mouth to say those words I have been waiting for when I heard someone come running in.

"Hey mate… Am I interrupting something?" Blaise asked pointing to how close we were together. I sighed and took a step back. "No, you're okay Blaise." I heard Draco let out a growl and I heard Blaise whimper. Or I thought I did. I was probably just imagining it.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Blaise?" Draco snapped as I walked over to my purse picking it up looking around for my hair brush. "I did some background check on your prophecy and I found some things out."

"Did you find this stuff in the library when you were snogging my best friend? Or did you just happen across it in the hallway?" I said chuckling running my brush through my hair. Draco let out a chuckle while Blaise just glared at me. "I found it in the library. After I snogged her because she had to finish her work because I am a good boyfriend." He snapped glaring at Draco. Draco held up his hands, "Whoa why you snapping at me?" Blaise rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket pulling out a wrinkled up paper. It was torn like Blaise had ribbed it out of a book or notebook. He walked over to me and shakily handed it over to me. I grasped it in my hands and smoothed out the wrinkles. I read over it and looked back up at him.

"Where did you get this?" I whispered leaning against the table for support. "I told you in the library. It was in a book about prophecies."

"What does it say, Alex?" Draco asked walking up and resting his hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Draco, this makes things a lot harder."

"Alexandra, tell me what the hell is going on?" I loved how he said my full first name. "The only way we can break this prophecy is for me to get pregnant, but it has to be out of love not lust. This means we can't just jump into bed and try to get me pregnant, and um it has other things… I need to go." I shoved the paper on his chest and grabbed my purse running out of the Room of Requirements.

"Alex! Wait!" He called after me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want a damn kid. I didn't want to finish this damn mission. I loved Draco, but it's never going to happen because of Voldemort. Voldemort was always in my head. He saw everything I saw. It would only be a matter of time before he saw how I felt about Draco. He's going to see how we kissed. And the biggest problem was that he would see that I cursed that girl when I was supposed to be not helping Draco. I wanted to run away, but that wasn't going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Night Turned Good

I wrapped my scarf closer around my neck as the wind picked up. I was sitting in the middle of Quidditch pitch. I tried getting my broom out, but it was lock and I didn't feel like breaking off the lock. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees. I couldn't stop crying, it was starting to get late, but I couldn't get up to go to dinner. I didn't want to see Draco.

"Alex!" I looked over my shoulder to see Philip jogging towards me. I knew he would find me before everyone else. I stood up and brushed the snow off my jeans and coat. I know my eyes were bright red from crying, but I smiled and put on a happy face. Philip saw right through that and pulled me into a hug. The second my face was buried in his chest I busted out in tears. I held him as tight as I could. I was so thankful to have my big brother. I don't know what I would do without him.

"I know this is hard for you. I would say I understand, but I really don't know. I don't know what you are thinking." I pulled back and rubbed the tears off my cheeks. "Thanks Philip. I can't help my fe…" I stopped when I heard hissing. I glanced around the pitch. Philip grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

"Please tell me you hear that." I whisper suddenly getting extremely cold. "Clear your head."

"What?"

"Do it! Now" He snapped shaking my shoulders. I finally realized what was about to happen. Voldemort was trying to get in my head. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. I thought of nothing. My mind was completely blank.

"_You cannot stop me for seeing into your mind, Alexandra" _I shooting pain went through my head, but I kept calm and kept my mind blank. The pain got worse and worse, but I kept my cool. I wouldn't let him breaking into my thoughts. I would be dead within seconds if he saw what I have been doing and Draco would be dead also. I finally dropped to my knees and held my head, but I kept my mind clear.

"_You cannot hide from me forever." _I felt a gust of wind go through my entire body and I fell back. Everything was turning blurry and I felt so sick to my stomach. Philip dropped to his knees and brushed my hair out of my face. "Talk to me, Alex" I tried answering him, but it was like I was frozen. I couldn't move or talk. He started to freak out; I could see it written all on his face.

"Alex! Please! Okay listen, stay awake. I'm taking you to Snape." He wrapped my arm around his neck and picked me up bridal style. My eyes started to get heavy and I was so cold. I was shaking and I was so tired. What did he do to me? "Alexandra Theodora, you stay awake!" He shook me and I grunted. I knew when you got into the school because I was starting to feel warm.

"Oh my God, Philip! What happen?" Daphne yelled and I heard running. I saw Daphne and Blaise. Blaise grabbed my hand rubbed it between his hands. He was trying to warm me up. "Merlin, her lips are blue." Blaise said as Philip began running down the hall. "The Dark Lord tried to get in her head and she blocked him out. She collapsed and then she started getting really cold… And she can't talk." Daphne ran ahead and held open Snape's classroom door. Snape was at his desk grading papers and when he looked up all color drained from his face.

"What happened? Bring her into my office." They brought me into his office and Snape made two chairs into a bed. Philip carefully put me down and stood back so Snape could check him over. Philip told him exactly what happen.

"The Dark Lord put her under a spell to have her freeze up. He probably thought she was out there alone and he thought that would be the perfect punishment for her. I have a potion to bring her out of it. Let me go look for it." Snape left his office and walked back into his classroom area.

"So, her punishment would have been her getting really sick or possibly die from the weather. What a sick bastard." Daphne hissed patting my hand that was still freezing cold. "She's like ice." Blaise muttered holding his hand against my forehead. I could hear them perfectly fine, but they didn't seem to get that.

"Who wants to go tell, Draco?" Philip asked sitting next to me and holding my hand. "Nah mate, not a good idea. He's already depressed enough about what happened in the Room of Requirement. He thinks she's pissed at him. I have never seen Draco cry, but today I did." My eyes widen or so I thought. Draco really did care about me. Draco didn't cry at all and yet he cried just because he thinks I'm mad at him. That gave me even more reason to fight back against Voldemort. Snape walked back in with a bottle of dark green liquid. He opened my mouth and poured the disgusting liquid down my throat.

I coughed and sat up quickly gagged. "That was foul!" I said gagging again and taking a glass of water from Daphne. Warmth went through me and I could help, but smile. I had just found out Draco had feelings for me. "You gave us quite a scare." Philip said giving me a kiss on the head.

"Where is Draco?" I asked standing up and walking towards Blaise. "In his room, why?" I pushed past him and took off towards the Slytherin common room. I pushed people out of my way and ran as fast as I possibly could to the common room. I said the password and ran up the boys' staircase. I found Draco's room and stopped staring at it for a while until I finally got the guts to actually open the door. I pushed it up and stepped in. The fire was roaring and Draco was sitting in his bed wrapped up in a blanket reading a thick book. He placed the book down and his eyes widen when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Alex" I ran and jumped on his bed pulling him in for a kiss. He lightly pushed me off of him. He looked so confused and super cute. His hair was all messed up from me running my hands through it and his lips were pink from me kissing so hard. "Um, what are you doing? I mean I liked it, but aren't you mad or something." He said stuttering and placing his book on his bedside table.

"No! I just needed some time to think. Um and I realized some things."

"Well go on" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hell, if he wasn't going to say those words first I was going to. "I love you, Draco" He broke out into a grin; he grabbed my hands and kissed the top of each one then started kissing each fingertip. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that. I have loved you for a while now. I love you, Alexandra Tasso." He said lightly kissing my lips. I giggled and kissed him back even harder.

He pulled back and looked like he was thinking. "Ah hell, why not?" He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me kissing me with such passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He started kissing my neck and collarbone. I giggled, and brought his lips back up to mine. The door slammed opened and I saw my brother walk in.

"Oi! Get off my sister, Malfoy!" Blaise was leaning against the wall laughing his ass off. Daphne was leaning against the door smiling. Draco just smirked up at Philip and shrugged. I looked down at me saw that my sweater was pushed up so it kind of looked like Draco was trying to take my sweater off. Both of our hair was really messy and our lips were bright red from all the kissing we had just done. "I don't have the right to kiss my girl?" Philip growled and pushed him off of me.

"Philip!" Philip yanked me off of the bed and pulled down my sweater. "Do not ever run off like that again! He almost killed you tonight and you run off to come snog him! No offense, mate" Draco rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed.

"None taken, but what happened tonight?"

"The Dark Lord cursed her where she pretty much almost froze to death if I wasn't there." Draco wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close like he was trying to protect me. He ran his hand up and down my arm somewhat putting me in a trace. He and my brother were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I just kept my arms around him feeling his warmth. I loved him. And I wasn't about to let Voldemort take that away from me. I was going to fight till the end.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight With Snape

Draco stood in front of the cabinet tossing a green apple in the air. I was sitting on the table playing with my wand and watching him closely. It's been a week since we actually started dating and I couldn't be happier. "Are you actually going to do it? Or are you just going to stare at it all day?" We were about to test the cabinet to see if we could actually get some Death Eaters into the school. He turned around and smirked. He walked towards me slowly and gave me a light kiss.

"I love doing that." He muttered, I smiled and nodded. He walked back over to the cabinet opening it and placing the apple inside. He muttered a few phases and I heard a noise. I jumped down from the table and stood next to him. He opened it and the apple was gone.

"So far so good." He nodded and closed the cabinet again. He closed his eyes and started to chant under his breath the spell. I heard a noise and he looked at me. He slowly opened the door and the apple was sitting there. He picked it up and turned it to see a giant bite taken out of it. "It worked" I said smirking up at him.

"Soon well need to practice with something live. Let's head back to the common room. I have some homework to do." I brushed off my dress and grabbed my sweater putting it back on. "Can I sleep in your room again? Daphne is never in the room anymore and I can't stand Parkinson." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest. He rested his forehead against mine and smile. "Love, you can stay with me whenever. Now let's head back, eh?" I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand heading out. I stopped before we started walking down the steps.

"We better take another way. Remember that stupid party is happening." Draco nodded and we walked down the steps. We were about to take another hallway away from the party when I was snatched away from Draco. I looked up and saw Flitch staring down at me. He quickly grabbed Draco. "What are you two doing out of bed?"

"We were invited to the party." Draco snapped out trying to jerk his arm out of his grip. "Is that so? Let's go ask shall we?" I glanced at Draco and he mouthed for me to stay quite. For such a small little man Flitch had a strong ass grip on my arm. He shoved us into a room filled with people in nice dresses and suits.

"I found these two wondering outside. They claim to be invited." Slughorn looked at me and then at Draco before he could answer Flitch, Draco snapped out, "Okay! We were gate crashing." Snape walked up and looked at both of us. I knew we were in deep shit. I looked over at Blaise, who was actually invited to the party, and Daphne was hanging off his arm looking worried. "I'll escort these two out." He hissed. Draco yanked his arm away from Flitch. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" I snapped pushing Flitch away from me. Draco and Snape had a short staring contest before Draco spat out, "Certainly Professor"

Draco grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We weren't even a hallway down from the party when Snape pushed Draco into a wall. I gasped, "Get off of him!" I tried pushing him off of Draco, but all Snape did was shove me into the wall right beside Draco.

"Are you two daft? Why would you sneak around this late at night knowing you will get caught?" He hissed. I winced and wouldn't meet his eyes. I looked at Draco and saw how angry he was. I wanted to tell him to calm down, but I knew I couldn't stop Draco's anger.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Draco snapped pushing Snape away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I grabbed onto his suit jacket to keep myself balance. "Not when you have her helping you! If he knew she was still helping her, she could be in danger because of your stupid actions!" Draco gripped tighten around me and he started breathing even heavier. He was about to kill Snape and I couldn't stop him because I was so scared.

"I can protect my damn girlfriend. I do not need your protection!" I looked at Snape and his face turned red. I groaned, Snape wasn't supposed to find out that Draco was actually my boyfriend.

"Your girlfriend? She is not allowed to be your girlfriend." That's when I pushed away from Draco and growled. I was so sick and tired of worrying about what Voldemort was going to do to me. And now I wasn't allowed to date someone I loved. This was not right and I was tired of it. "Excuse me? He isn't allowed to date me? Are you kidding me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Snape jerked his head back and Draco suddenly calmed down. Now he seemed more worry about me than killing Snape.

"I am getting sick and tired of being told who I can't love! Listen here Snape; bloody tell him I love Draco. I don't care. Do it, Snape! I dare you!" Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and started whispering sweet things in my ear to try and calm me down. I stared at Snape awhile before I grabbed Draco walking towards the Slytherin common room.

"Babe, sit down." Draco muttered not looking up from the essay he was working on. Draco has calmed down since the Snape encounter, but I still wanted to have Snape's blood on my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about it. And every time I thought about it the worse I got. "I hate this." I mumbled staring into the fire place.

"I know you do, but until Potter comes to talk to you again there isn't anything we can do. Just relax; I'm sure he'll come to you tomorrow." I turned around and looked at him. He patted the spot next to him and smirked. I smirked back and jumped into his bed curling up beside him. He finished his essay and placed it to the side. He started to run his hands through my hair which was calming me down a lot. "You promise, he'll come to me." I muttered with my eyes closing slightly.

"Yes, you didn't see him hiding in the shadows while we were talking to Snape. Why do you think I go so angry? I was acting." I smirked; Draco really knew what he was doing. And I should just trust him, right? Then why did I have a feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon? I sighed, and as Draco rubbed my back making me slowly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Call me, Hermione

I was sitting in the back of the library working on some homework before dinner. Draco was taking a nap in the common room. Daphne and Blaise were across the library trying to find a book for potions for me. I looked around and saw them actually looking. I thought they would be snogging or something. I flipped the page of my charms book and found what I was looking for. I heard someone sit down, "Did you find my book?" I didn't even glance up to see who sat down. "What book?" My eyes widen that wasn't neither Daphne's nor Blaise's voice. I slowly looked up to see Potter sitting down with a thick book in his hands.

I sighed, "What do you want Potter?" I glanced at the cover of his book and saw the title. "And when have you started reading 'How to Charm your Wizard Boyfriend'? I always knew you were gay. I have nothing against gays." I smirked as he flipped over the book and read the title before pushing it away from him.

"I like women."

"I'm sure you do. Now what do you want? I do remember my boyfriend telling you to stay away from me." I said as I went back to reading over my charms book and writing down some quick notes. Potter sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. He finally sat forward, "Let me help you and Draco. I know you two are doing a mission for Voldemort"

I placed down my quill and looked to see if they were still looking for my book. They were. "Are you bloody following Draco and I?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it. "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't."

I glanced around the library and made sure no one was watching us. I saw Draco start walking towards us. We made eye contact and he smirked. I smirked back and quickly turned back to being serious. "Meet Draco and I at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. Don't be late." Potter nodded and began to stand up. That's when Draco pushed him back down. He winked at me letting me know he was just acting.

"What did I tell you, Potter? I know she's gorgeous, smart, and funny, but she's mine. So, back off!" Draco hissed. Potter stood up and grabbed his book. "Sorry, Malfoy."

I watched Potter quickly leave the library and Draco sat down in the chair that Potter had just been sitting at. Draco pulled my chair closer to his and kissed my cheek. He rested his arm on the back of my chair and would lazily run a finger over my shoulders. "We are meeting him at midnight in the Astronomy Tower." I mumbled not looking up from my work. He didn't say anything just gave me a quick nod. Daphne and Blaise walked back over.

"Here you go, Alex" Daphne said plopping the book on table. I looked at the book and whimpered when I saw how thick it was. "Why was Potter snooping around here?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Not the right place, Blaise" Blaise nodded knowing perfectly well not to ask Draco anymore. After an hour Daphne and Blaise left to go to dinner. Draco stayed with me saying he wasn't hungry. I wasn't either. I finished off all my homework and glanced at the clocked. "Do you want to go back to the common room?" He asked standing up and stretching while I gathered up my things. "Not really. I want to go ahead to the Tower."

"Love, its five hours till midnight. Do you really want to sit up there for five bloody hours?" He said chuckling and wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked out of the library. "Yes, I want to look at the stars." He smiled down at me and brought me closer to him. "Why? Your beauty will far outshine the stars."

"That was cheesy, but so sweet." I said stopping standing on my tippy toes giving him a light kiss. We didn't talk till we got to the steps of the Tower. "It's cold. Take my cloak." Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders before I could say no. I jogged up the steps and opened the door to see someone already leaning against the wall looking at the stars. It was Hermione. I stopped cold in my steps and looked at Draco. He nodded towards the stairs. We began walking towards the stairs when she called out to us.

"I know you are meeting Harry here." I stopped. "How the hell do you know?" I hissed, I have never liked her. She was why I always had straight A's. I wanted to beat her all the time. It was kind of sick. I was obsessed with being better than her. "Tasso, I thought you were smarter than that. You know I'm always in the library. I saw Harry talk to you, so I got close enough to listen." I growled and clenched my fist together. She always was putting me down, well I always did the same to her, so I guess this was payback.

"Watch your tongue, Granger." Draco spat out resting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed him off of me and clearly gave him a face that said, 'I know what the hell I'm doing! Back off'. He quickly got the hint and took his hand off my shoulder. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards us. She didn't look angry at us, she actually looked sad.

"We don't need your pity!" I yelled. She smiled and I saw that her eyes were red from crying. She must have gotten in a fight with Wealsey or Potter… Or maybe it was Wealsey's new girlfriend that she was upset about. Everyone knew that Granger and Wealsey liked each other, but themselves. Kind of like me and Draco. I looked at Draco and knew he was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to understand why you didn't come to Harry sooner." She spoke lightly, like she was trying to calm me down.

"It's more difficult than that, Granger." Draco said. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I crossed my arms over my chest. She looked surprised that Draco didn't snap at her. And I had to agree with her. His face had softened and it was like he was actually listening to what she had to say.

"Call me Hermione, please." She gave us a smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting with Potter

It took Draco and me at least an hour to explain everything to Hermione. I was shocked that she was actually not freaking out about it at all. "Do you think Potter will understand what we are going through?" Draco asked sitting on the edge of the Tower looking up at the night sky. We told her everything. Everything, but me cursing that girl, I had a feeling that they wouldn't so easily forgive that.

"Hopefully he will. Harry is very stubborn. But I understand why you are doing what you're doing. It's sweet you are willing to do that for each other." Hermione smiled and looked up at the sky. She pulled her sweater tighter around herself and sighed. "I should probably go before Harry gets here. Good luck." She gave me a nod and walked out. Draco stood up and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead.

"It's almost midnight." He whispered. Neither of us said anything. We just waited and stared out into the night sky. I heard the door behind us open, but I didn't move an inch. Draco turned around and greeted Potter, but I was in my own little world. A world where I didn't have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters… I just really wanted to be free. "Alexandra" I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and turned around. Draco ran his hand down my arm with a worry expression on his face. I gave him a weak smile.

"We have a mission from the Dark Lord. If I do not complete it, he will kill Alex." Potter didn't look phase at all. It's like he knew it was coming. He knew exactly what we were talking about, he knew because he was eavesdropping on me and Draco. "Alright, I saw that coming." He nodded leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked cocky as hell and it was making me so angry.

"Maybe you won't see this one, Potter. There is a prophecy about Draco and I. Show it to him." I nodded for Draco to show it to him. Draco stared at me and shook his head. He took a step towards me. "You're letting your anger control you. Think about this." He whispered rubbing my arm again. I glared at him and pushed him hand away.

"Do it. Now!" I snapped causing Potter to jump, but Draco didn't even flinch. Draco was so used to my outbursts they didn't even affect him anymore. Draco reached into my cloak pocket that was still wrapped around my shoulders. He handed it to Potter and leaned against the rail of the Tower. Potter read over it and his eyes widen.

"So, you have to help me."

"Yes, you need me to kill Voldemort and Voldemort needs me to kill you. Either way, I'm dead." Draco's face paled and he looked over at me sadly. "But here… It says if Draco kisses you, you'll come back from death." Potter looked freaked out and extremely worried. I didn't know if it was for my well-being or his. He just realized he had to be nice to Draco and I or I wouldn't help him. This whole war was resting in my hands and I could quickly change it if I wanted to. That's what was scaring Voldemort and now that's what is scaring Potter the most.

"Do you really think Voldemort hasn't come up with something? Don't be stupid, Potter." Draco hissed glaring up at the night sky. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was starting to get tired and I wanted this stupid ass meeting to be over with already. "Listen, Draco and I will be leaving for Christmas vacation soon. We need to know if you can help us or not. The Malfoy's have a Christmas party and I'm a hundred percent sure that Voldemort will be there."

"I don't know if I can trust you, Malfoy." Potter said handing the prophecy back to me. I growled and Draco walked quickly to my side. "I will do anything for her. Of course I don't want your bloody help, but I need to in order to protect the love of my life! You wouldn't know shite about love, would you?" Draco spat. Potter looked down at the ground. He did know what love was. I saw the way he looked at that Ginny girl. I placed my arm on Draco's arm and he calmed down quickly.

"Let us know what you decide, Potter. Come on, love." I whispered grabbing Draco's hand and leading him down the stairs. He didn't say a word while we walked back to the common room. He was cold and sweaty. He looked so sad and pale. I was worried, but I knew he wouldn't talk about it. He walked into the bathroom to clean up before bed. I quickly changed into a big shirt and sat down on the bed. I looked over at Blaise's bed. Blaise had his left arm over his eyes and snoring loudly and his other arm was wrapped tightly around Daphne. They looked so happy.

"Love?" I whipped around and saw a shirtless Draco climbing into bed. I smirked looking over his toned chest. I looked up at his eyes and frowned. They were blood shot like he had been crying. He pulled me close to him and pulled up the covers.

"Have you been crying?" I whisper placing my hand on his chest and resting my head on his shoulder. "Just go to sleep, Alex" He rolled over onto his side and soon I heard light snoring. I leaned over and saw that he was out cold. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to his desk. I just had a feeling that Draco was hiding something from me. I knew he would be doing it to protect me, but I was just too noisy for my own good. I pulled opened the top drawer where I knew he kept all his letters from home or from anyone really. There was a new letter on the top. I opened it and saw that he got it yesterday. I looked at the handwriting and tried not to freak out. It was Voldemort's handwriting for sure. I knew his writing because during the summer, he sent me many letters. I got up and walked over to the fire that still hadn't gone out, so there was a little light left.

I sat down in the arm chair and smoothed out the letter.

_Dear, Mr. Malfoy_

_I have been told you are seeing my future wife, Alexandra. I am warning you that if you do not leave her alone that I will be forced to take her so you will no longer see her. I will kill her if I have to. I do not like to share, Mr. Malfoy. This is my warning. Take it to heart, my son. _

I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully. I looked back down at the letter before getting up and placing it back in his desk. I pulled out my quill and began writing. I finished the letter and placed it in an envelope. I walked over to my owl that was looking out the window.

"Take this to Harry Potter." My owl took the letter and took off. I sighed and climbed back into bed cuddling as close to Draco as I could.


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnapping Alex

"Bloody hell, why would you do that? Draco hid that from you for a reason and now your meeting Potter behind his back! Alex, are you even thinking?" Daphne snapped as we raced to the empty classroom where I told Potter to me us. "Shut it! Alright, I know what I did was wrong, but trust me. I really think if Draco isn't around, Potter will listen better." Daphne grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop before I reached the classroom door. "Alex, I know you are trying to help both you and Draco, but listen Potter isn't going to listen either way. You have a dark mark on your bloody arm." She hissed grabbing me by the shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Please, you have to trust me." She sighed and opened the door to the classroom. Potter was sitting on the broken desk and playing with his wand. He looked at Daphne and chuckled. "I thought you were coming alone." Daphne growled and I placed my hand on her shoulder, she relaxed and step aside. "You don't expect me to come alone, do you? I'm a very important person." I smirked and plopped on top of a desk while Daphne sat down in one next to me.

"I have thought about and I just don't know yet." He said dropping his head down and staring at the ground. My heart stopped, he was my only hope and he still hadn't decided yet. In a couple of days, we will be leaving for Christmas holidays and I would be staying at the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort was. "Potter, I need to know now… This isn't some joke I have made up. I could die!" I started to panic and Daphne grabbed my hand.

"Harry, Draco and Alex are both in danger. Please. I am begging you." Daphne said walking over to him and she had tears in her eyes. He sighed and looked at her. He stepped aside and stepped in front of me. "I'll be at the Wealsey's. Don't be afraid to owl me if something bad happen, but only if something is wrong… I want to enjoy my Christmas too." My eyes widen when he finished talking. He just pretty much told me, he would help us. He smiled and I gave him a smile back. I left with Daphne close behind me.

"My acting is getting rather good." Daphne said laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, and those were real tears. Stop trying to act like you don't care." She chuckled and looked down at her watch. "Shit, I got to go meet Blaise. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Daph." I mumbled walking towards the Quidditch pitch while Daphne walked towards the Great Hall. I skipped down the stairs and looked down at the Quidditch pitch. I smiled when I saw a green blur in the air knowing it was Draco. I began walking again and was about to make it past the Greenhouses when an arm reached out wrapping its hand over my mouth. I screamed and pulled on the hand to get free, but they were too strong. I reached into my sweater pocket grabbing my wand. I knew if I stunned the person I would get hurt. The green blur in the sky had stopped moving and looked like Draco was staring in my direction. I mumbled the spell to send a message to Draco, right in time before the person knocked me out cold.

DRACO'S POV

I was flying around; it was wonderful feeling the cold air wash over me as I dived for the snitch. I was waiting on Alex to get here. She said she was going off with Daphne; she didn't really go into detail which worried me. I stopped to catch my breath and looked over by the Greenhouses to see if I saw Alex. "What is that?" I muttered flying closer to get a better look. It was Alex! And some hooded figure had his hand over her mouth. Alex went limp in the person's arms and a blue ball of light came right towards me. Before I had time to react the ball hit me in the chest.

"Draco! A Death Eater is kidnapping me. Get Blaise, Daphne, and yourself to safety! Now!" Alex's voice was so calm, but demanding at the same time. I touched down on the ground and took off into the castle. Blaise had told me, he was meeting Daphne for a special lunch date. I ran as fast as I could I push people out of my way and getting cursed out too. I ran pass the Great Hall and into the kitchen. Daphne and Blaise were sitting at a small kitchen table with candles. "Mate, what's wrong?" Blaise jumped up and rushed to my side. He knew something was wrong just by looking at me. And that's why he's my best friend.

"They took her. They took Alex!" I breathed out trying to keep the tears from falling. I was Draco Malfoy. I needed to keep my cool. Daphne jumped up and rushed over to us. "Why? Where did they take her? We have to go get her back!" Daphne was going into panic mode and Blaise just looked crushed.

"I don't know where they took her, but I think she had an idea they would be taking her. She sent me an orb telling me to get you two and get to safety. I know the perfect pl…" Before I could finish my sentence, the lights in the kitchen went out along with the candles that were on the table.

"Lumos" It was a dark voice that I swear I have heard before. "Flint?" Blaise said pulling Daphne closer to him.

"Very well, Zabini." Flint said smirking. I looked at his shirt and saw it was ripped. His arms had scratch marks all up and down his arm. I smirked, "So, you are the one that took Alex. She isn't a type of girl to go quietly." Flint smirked and took a step closer to me. "She is my type of girl. I just might have to steal her from the Dark Lord when he's done." I pulled out my wand and placed it to his throat.

"If you so much as touch her like that… I'll kill you." I hissed pressing my wand deeper into his throat. He winced, but it didn't affect him at the slightest. Flint had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He had gotten a little fatter and his hair was thinning slightly. His teeth were still disgusting like they were before. "Come with me and she won't be killed. The Dark Lord wishes… Zabini and Greengrass as well." He smirked and knocked my wand away from his throat. He grabbed my arm pushing me out the door.


	17. Chapter 17: Draco's Anger

We were lead into the Malfoy's sitting room. I sat down in my normal seat that was closes to the fire place while Blaise pulled Daphne onto the couch with him. I had no idea why I was so calm. I just kept thinking that Alex was just going to walk through the door, but after an hour I gave up hope. The French doors slung open and Philip came storming up. He grabbed Flint by his cloak and yanked him up off the chair he was sitting on. "Where is my sister?" Philip hissed throwing Flint back into his chair. Flint actually looked scared of Philip. Flint jumped up and took off out of the sitting room. Another young Death Eater walked in and took Flint's spot.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Philip asked me sitting in armchair that was right next to mine. I just nodded and stared into the fire place. Where was she? And why are we being held in the sitting room like animals? "What about you two?" Daphne and Blaise just nodded. "How did you find us?" Daphne asked leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Some bloke swore he saw Flint. When I hear him say that, I knew something weird was happening. I owled mum and she told me to come here. Where is she?" Philip asked clearing his throat. He crossed his legs and one kept bouncing up and down. "We don't know. We have been stuck in here for three hours now. They won't answer any of our questions." Blaise said running his fingers through Daphne's hair causing her to close her eyes. Philip groaned and placed his hands over his face.

"She is in a lot of trouble, isn't she?" I still couldn't believe I was even able to get those words out of my mouth. I knew this had to be bad. This was my home and I was being trapped in my own sitting room without any answers to where my girlfriend was. She was someone in my house probably scared and hurt. I couldn't do a damn thing to help her. "Draco, I really don't know, but this isn't good. You aren't supposed to be dating her and then out of nowhere she gets kidnapped from Hogwarts. How the bloody hell did Flint get in? This is your house and they are not telling us a damn thing about Alex." He hissed so the Death Eater wouldn't hear him. I sighed and nodded. Things weren't adding up and that was really scaring me. Before I could stop myself, I stood up and walked over to the death eater. I picked him up by his collar slamming him into the wall behind him. He looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Where is Alexandra Tasso?" I hissed I ignored Blaise and Philip yelling at me to stop. "I don't know, sir!"

"This is my house! Answer my questions!" I yelled slamming him again into the wall causing a picture to fall off the wall. "Son, put him down." My father's voice made me freeze up and drop the poor bloke on the ground. "Voldemort is having a word with her. They are almost done. Your mother has cooked you and your friends some dinner." My mother walked into the room and all I could do was follow her into the kitchen.

ALEX'S POV

I woke up and I was lying on my bed that I always had when I visited the Malfoy's. Well, at least I knew where I was. I held my head and felt dry up blood on my head. I winced and saw all the cuts and bruises all over my body. The door opened and in walked the one person I didn't want to see. Voldemort walked in my room and slowly closed the door behind him. "Hello love." My blood ran cold and I couldn't breathe.

"So, you are the one that had me dragged here." I hissed jumping off my bed and glaring at him. There was one thing I knew about Voldemort and that was never act afraid. It's like he eats off of your fears. If you didn't show how scare you were, he couldn't do anything to hurt you. At least that was what I thought. He was Voldemort; he'll do whatever the hell he wants too.

"I did not realize you would put up such a fight. Mr. Flint is alive, but has many injuries caused by you. Our children will be unstoppable and you will be the most gorgeous wife in the whole wizarding world. But the reason I have brought you here is to ask you a question." He took a step closer to me and brushed his cold boney hand over my right cheek. I took a step back and caught my breath.

"You had me kidnapped to ask me a simple question?" I hissed crossing my arms. He narrowed his eyes and slapped me hard. I gasped and held my cheek. "Do not speak back to me! Are you or are you not dating Draco Malfoy?" I jumped at his harsh tone and looked down at the ground. I cleared my mind and looked back up at him.

"No, I am not seeing him." I was even shocked by my monotone voice. He stared at me without blinking and I knew he was trying to get into my head. My head had not a single real thought in it. I thought about the total opposite. Instead of images of me and Draco kissing, all he saw me and Draco arguing. He smirked and ran his thumb over my lips.

"I cannot wait to be able to kiss my wife, but until Potter is out of my way… Our marriage will have to wait, my beauty." He kissed my forehead and left my room. I dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. The door opened again and I was so scared it was him again. "Alexandra!" I looked up and saw my mother rushing towards me.

"Mum!" I crawled towards her and hugged her. My mother was beautiful. She had long thick curly brown hair with bright hazel eyes. I looked just like her. She was such a sweet lady; I could never understand why she married my father. "Alexandra, what did he do to my sweet angel?" She pulled out her wand and started healing my head that was still cut open.

"Flint was the one who cut my head open. Voldemort did all the rest." I whisper resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wish I could stop all of this. I have tried, but your father is a stubborn man and the Dark Lord will not listen to me. I love you so much. I want you and your brother to always know that. I'm going to protect you as much as I can… I promise you that." She whispered kissing my head over and over again. Just her holding me was calming me down a lot. I loved my mother. She has always tried to protect Philip and I from all this.

"Why does Dad hate me so much?" I whimpered looking up at her. "He doesn't hate you! He would do anything for you and your brother. Voldemort has just been clouding his head. When you were born, he would not let you go. All he wanted to do was hold you. He was the same way with Philip. Your father was the one that came up with your name. Alexandra is your great Aunt's name, while your middle name Theodora is named after me. But you already knew that didn't you. He loves you, but he just doesn't know how to show it." I just nodded and rested my head on her shoulder again. I closed my eyes tight and couldn't help but to let all the tears leak out that I have been holding in.


	18. Chapter 18: Everyone Loves Alex

My mother had left my room an hour ago and I was still curled up into a ball crying. The door opened again and I curled up into a ball tighter. The bed moved next to my head and someone began playing with my air. The person began humming and without looking up I knew who it was. "Why is this happening to us, Philip?" I mumbled brushing the tears off my cheeks and sitting up pulling my knees to my chest.

"I don't know, Al. I really wish I could stop all of this, so you could have a decent life with Draco, this isn't going to end until Potter is dead." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "How is Draco doing?" I asked tracing my finger over my dark mark wishing it wasn't there. Philip chuckled, "Draco's mother has been trying to calm him down for hours now. Any death eater that walks in he'll attack them asking them where you are. Mum came and got me, so I snuck off to see you before Draco." I was shocked that Draco lost his temper like that. He was always so calm and blank. I guess something inside just snapped today. It kind of made me happy that he was going crazy just for me.

"Dad is worried about you. I know you don't believe me, but I saw the look on his face when mum told him what happened to you. I know dad doesn't treat you well, but he does care. He has too." I sighed and nodded. Even though he didn't act like a father a lot of the time, I could look into his eyes and see the hurt that was causing him to see me go through this. My father never showed emotion, he wasn't loved as a child. He was taught that he was supposed to have a boy and his son will be great. When I came along, he didn't know what to do. I guess I needed to give him somewhat of a break.

"I'm going to go tell Draco where you are." I nodded and he kissed my cheek getting off my bed walking towards the door. He reached out to grab the knob and stopped turning towards me. "I love you, Alex. I don't tell you that enough, but you are the best little sister ever." He smiled and I smiled back. My brother never really showed his emotions, so this was a special little moment for me.

"I love you too, big bro." He chuckled and left my room. I pulled my hair up and was checking at my bruises when the door opened again. I heard the lock click and I grabbed my wand quickly from the bed side table turning around placing the wand towards the person.

"Whoa, it's just me" I lowered my wand and jumped into Draco's arms. "I'm sorry; it just scared me hearing the door lock." He pulled my chin up so he can look into my eyes. He lightly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I didn't want anyone interrupting us. Father said that Voldemort read your mind and it showed that we hated each other. How did you manage that?" He asked jumping on my bed taking off his shoes climbing under the sheets.

"That's the only useful thing my father has actually taught me. He always told me and Philip that no one had the right to read our minds even Voldemort." Draco wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer. Draco ran his fingers over my bruise and sighed kissing my nose.

"You are one step ahead of him."

"I always will be. He needs to get that." I whispered wondering why he sounded so sad when he said that. "Alex, you need to be careful. I have a feeling this is going to backfire on us. I can't lose you." He whispered brushing my hair back and pulling me even closer to him. I buried my face into his shoulder and could smell his cologne. His smell was so overpowering and calming. I loved it.

"We have Potter on our side." I mumbled and my eyes shot open when I realized what I had just said. Draco didn't know I had met with Potter. Oh I just dug my own grave right now. Draco shot back and stared at me. I was just waiting for him to explode. I was waiting for a war to break out in my room, but he did the worse thing. He didn't say a damn thing, which made me even more nervous.

I bit down on my lip and sat up. After a couple minutes of him breathing heavily and glaring at me, he finally spoke. "What did you just say?" His tone was so harsh that it caused me to jump.

"I met with Potter this morning and Daphne and I talked him into it. I should have told you, but I didn't want you to flip out like you are about to right now." I hissed crossing my arms over my chest. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to start pacing around my room.

"So Flint kidnapped you as you were leaving Potter? Do you realize Flint knows that?" I stood up and glared at him.

"Flint had been waiting in the Greenhouse since five this morning. I overheard him talking to your father about it. Draco, I know what the hell I'm doing, but you don't seem to get that I'm not stupid. Get it through your thick skull." I hissed slamming my fist into his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He sighed and lightly grabbed my arm pulling me close to him.

"I trust you. I'm sorry, love. Forgive me?" I smiled and kissed him. He picked me up and threw me back on the bed. "Let's get some sleep. I know you must be tired." I nodded holding back a yawn, but it finally got the best of me. He pulled the sheets up and pulling me close to his chest. He kissed me on the nose causing me to giggle. He took his wand out of his pocket and turned off all the lights.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19: The Tasso's Special Jewelry

Someone kept shaking me and shaking me. I tried to ignore them because I had a feeling Draco just wanted to be annoying. But after the third time of being shook, I opened my eyes to be staring into the eyes of my father. I sat up quickly and glanced down at a shirtless Draco. I looked back up at my father and gave him a weak smile.

"I can explain." I whispered showing my father we were both clothed meaning we didn't have sex. He smiled, "Follow me." I nodded and pulled a sweatshirt over my head following my dad into the hallway. He walked quickly down the hallway and I had to jog to keep. I had no idea what my father could be taking me so early in the morning. We just kept going down different hallways and I was really starting to get confused. Sure the Malfoy Manor was huge, but I have been coming here since I was born. All these hallways he was taking me down I had no idea were here. Finally we got to a glass door and he pushed it opened.

"This is the guest sitting room. I saw the look of confusion on your face. Your mother and mine room is down the hall." He pulled me into the sitting room and I looked around remembering seeing this room when I was taking to get my dark mark. He walked over to the desk, "Closed the door, dear"

I quickly closed the door and sat down in a leather chair in front of the desk my father was looking through. "Father, what are you looking for?" He stopped looking and stared at me.

"I always hated you calling me that." He said and went back to looking through the desk angrily. I stood up and walked over to him. "You always asked me to call you that." I whispered trying so hard not the cry. My father really did care about me. My mother was right.

"I thought that was what Death Eater fathers were supposed to do that. Alex, you're my baby girl and I went to bed crying so much knowing I was hurting you. Alexandra, please forgive this old stupid fool of a father." He had tears in his eyes. I ran around the desk and jumped into his arms letting all the tears fall that I have been hold for years. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Enough of this sadness, I have something to help you stay in contact with the family better." He pulled out a velvet green box and opened it. There was a ring, a necklace, a watch, and a bracelet. He picked up the watch. He rolled back his robe and motioned for me to put it on him. The watch was black. The face of the watch was dark green and the numbers were silver. It looked like diamonds were placed around the face of the watch. He picked up the bracelet and handed it to me.

"This ring is for your brother and the necklace is for your mother. All these will help us keep in contact with each other. If you are in danger or scared, my watch's face will changed to a light green, if your mother is in danger it will change to black and your brother will change to silver. With a tap of my wand my watch will tell me where you are and what is wrong. I can either send you a message back or get there in a matter of seconds." He said placing the bracelet around my right wrist. He took a deep breath and closed the back placing it in his cloak.

"It's a Greek spell, your great grandfather made up when he was seventeen. Only a Tasso, can wear it. If someone happens to take this from you it will burn them." I nodded looking at my silver bracelet. It had light green stones placed in it. I was guessing my color to my whole family was light green.

"My color is dark green. Your stones will light up."

"It's beautiful." I whisper playing with it on my wrist. "I will be giving your brother and mum's today after breakfast." I nodded again and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Christmas Eve is in two days. What is going to happen at that party? I know you know." I whisper looked up at him. He had sat back down behind his desk and folded his hands under his chin.

"You will be given a ring by Voldemort. At that point, you belong to him." I gripped my hand tighter around the edge of the desk. I bit down on my lip and took a deep breath keeping my emotions in tack. "You must be taken away before then." He whispers so low I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"If something puts you in danger, he'll have you sent to a protection house. It will delay him asking you to marry him. I have it all planned out, Draco and yourself will be sent to the protection house. After Christmas holidays, you will go back to Hogwarts and continue the mission. Now get back to bed" He whispered. I looked back at him and saw him staring off not meeting my eyes. I stood up and looked at him.

"You are an awesome father. I love you." He looked up and stood up quickly pulling me into a tight hug. He finally let go and I quickly left the office. He had already came up with a plan to get me away from Voldemort. I remember the night before I was going to get my mark; my brother was already taken to get his. My father pulled me out of my bed at ten thirty. He just told me to shut up and get dressed. I did as I was told. He pulled me down the hallway towards the back our Manor. We were also at the door, and then Voldemort caught me.

I gripped my hand around the door knob to my room pulling it open. Draco was still sound asleep. I sighed, "I don't deserve you."

I pulled back the sheets and climbed back into bed with the love of my life.


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve Ball

The past days have been stressful. A lot of Death Eater meetings and a lot of extremely awkward moments with Voldemort that Draco was not fond of. Now today was Christmas Eve and I was getting ready for the Malfoy's annual party. I got out of the shower and mumbled a spell to dry my hair. The good thing about being at the Malfoy Manor is that they had wards up, so Draco and I could do magic even though we are underage. I pulled my dress out of the closet and hung it up.

It was a long dark green dress. It had one strap that went over my left shoulder. It gems on the strap and a large gem between my breasts making them even bigger than what they normally were. I had a slit that went from my knee down on the right side of my dress. It was beyond gorgeous. I pulled out my silver high heels that also had gems on it that matched the gems on my dress.

I walked back into the bathroom room and curled my hair pulling it half way up with a diamond pin holding my hair up. I made my eyes smoky grey with black eyeliner. I placed in some earrings and a necklace that matched. I placed my bracelet back on that my father had even me. I walked back into my bedroom and placed on my dress. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was hoping this dress would make Draco's jaw drop and not Voldemort's, but with my luck it was going to be the opposite effect. There was a knock on my door and I quickly sat down on my bed putting on my shoes.

"Hold on!" I said running back into my bathroom putting on some of Draco's favorite perfume. I straighten out my dress and walked quickly to my door. I pulled it open and my heart stopped. Draco was standing there in a black suit with a green tie that matched perfectly with my dress.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous, Alexandra" He said looking me up and down. I smirked, "You look incredible, Draco" He blushed and held out his arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm around his and we began to start walking towards the staircase. He stopped and grabbed my chin bring my lips up to his for a long kiss.

"I love you. Be careful tonight, I most likely won't be able to be around you a lot, but I will be close by just in case." He asked wrapping my arm back around his. I held up my dress as we began to walk down the stairs. I took a deep breath as everyone turned around to stare at me and Draco. I tighten my grip on his arm. He placed a smirk on his face, "Just relax. Your father and I already talked about the plan." I nodded and placed a small grin on my face.

I saw Daphne with Blaise's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Daphne looked beautiful; she was in a dark blue strapless corset dress with her hair pulled in a pretty bun. Blaise was dressed in a black suit with the vest and his tie matching perfectly with Daphne's dress. She gave me a weak smile while Blaise gave me the thumbs up. We finally reached the bottom of the steps and Draco let go. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before walking off to his parents. My parents and brother walked over to me. My brother wrapped my arm around his as we walked into the ballroom. There was a large Christmas tree in a corner; there were small table around the room with family names posted. Then at the other side of the ballroom was a long oak table. There were name cards placed on the table and I saw that my family was sitting with Voldemort and the Malfoy's.

"Where is he?" I hissed to Philip as my parents went off to talk to Blaise's mother. "Look over at the tree. He's talking to Daphne's parents." I looked over his shoulder and saw Voldemort talking to Mr. Greengrass while Daphne, her sister, and her mother stood nervously by. I wanted to go save Daphne, but I knew it would only make matters worse for her father. Mr. Greengrass was already have difficult times during meeting. Voldemort wanted Daphne to marry Marcus Flint for some odd reason. I almost had a heart attack when I heard him brought that up in a meeting. Bellatrix and I were the only female Death Eaters, so I was thankful that he didn't want Daphne to become a Death Eater.

"Philip, I'm scared. Dad hasn't told me at all about the plan, but I guess he has told you and Draco." I twist my hands nervous together. I noticed Philip rotating his ring around his finger. It was the ring my father gave him. Philip loved it, my father made the ring look just like his Slytherin ring. "Don't worry about it. Go get some food." He walked off to go talk to Pansy Parkinson. Even though my brother didn't think she was attractive, he still used her for a make out buddy.

"You look beautiful tonight, Alexandra." I slowly turned around and saw Yaxley standing in front of me with a glass of red wine in his hand. Yaxley always was hitting on me and making remarks about my body to Draco to piss him off.

"Good evening, Yaxley." I said as nicely as I could. He chuckled and took a drink of his wine looking me up and down. "Voldemort is such a lucky man." He brushed my hair back and traced his finger along my neck. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye reach into his pocket, but Blaise hissed something to him to make him stop.

"Yaxley, please keep your hands off of Alexandra." I felt a cold boney hand reach around my shoulder and looked up to see Voldemort standing beside me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down clearing my mind. "I am sorry, my lord. Miss. Tasso here is looking very lovely tonight. You are a very lucky man." Yaxley bowed his head and walked over to Crabbe senior. I felt Voldemort's hand lowered from my shoulders to my waist turning me to look at him.

"Only one more hour before I have that ring on your finger where no other man will be able to touch you for you will be mine." He whisper running his thumb over my cheek and walking away with his cloak blowing behind him as he walked. I took a deep breath making sure my families alarm wouldn't go off. Blaise quickly walked over to me and grabbed my wrist turning me around.

"You alright?" He asked rubbing my back taking to get me calm down. I knew I may have looked calm to everyone else, but to Blaise I looked like a scared little girl. And he was right. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar. Draco would have come over here, but he is keeping a close eye on Draco." I nodded knowing exactly who was watching Draco and that was Voldemort. I tried to stop shaking because I knew at any moment my bracelet would alert my family and I wasn't about to have that.

"Let's get you a drink" I grinned and followed him over to the drink table. He handed me a shot glass and right before my lips touched the glass, I heard someone calling attention to the entire room. I placed the shot glass down and saw Lucius Malfoy.

"May everyone take their seats?" Blaise threw back his head drinking and patted me on the shoulder walking over to his mother. I drank whatever was in the shot glass and began walking towards my family. I sat down between my brother and mother. Once everyone was sitting the house elves began to bring out the food. The house elves placed butterbeer in front of me and my brother. I pouted, "I need something stronger."

"Alexandra" My mum hissed pinching my leg underneath the table. I jumped and rubbed my bed glaring at her. I cut up the chicken and began eating, but I could hardly swallow because I was so nervous. After about five bites I gave up on eating. I pushed the rest of my food to my brother, who happily ate it without even chewing.

"That is disgusting, Philip." I mumbled as he snatched my pie from me shoving it down his throat. "I eat when I get nervous."

"You eat like that all the time."

"Okay, so I'm always nervous." He hissed eating the last bite of my pie and then moving on to his. I rolled my eyes and sat back trying to get a look at Draco. His father and Voldemort were blocking my line of view. I growled and sat back crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at the grandfather clock that was across the room and saw it had been an hour which means…

"Attention all!" My eyes widen as Voldemort stood from his seat and walking towards the middle of the dance floor of the ballroom. My mum grabbed my hand and held it as tight as she could. My dad placed his arm around the back of my mum's chair gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I would like Alexandra Tasso to join me up here." My heart stopped. I saw my mother's necklace glow a light green. My mum quickly placed her necklace inside her dress. My brother nudged me and I quickly stood up placing a smirk on my face smoothing out my dress. I shot a quick look at my dad and he seemed relaxed. I walked slowly up to Voldemort and held my breath.

He grabbed my hand pulling me close to him. "Many of you know that Alexandra will soon be my wife." The room broke out into clapping and my chest tightens. When was the plan coming into action? It needed to hurry up because Voldemort was about to put a damn ring on my finger! "Tonight I have decided to give her this." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a little black box.

He grabbed my left hand and as soon as he did, an alarm went off in the ballroom scaring me shitless. "Lucius?" Voldemort yelled over the alarm.

"Someone is trying to break pass the wards!" He yelled back as soon as Lucius yelled that every single Death Eater pulled out their wands grabbing their wives and children. My father ran towards me grabbing me, "My lord, get to the safe house!" Voldemort let go of me and disappeared. My dad grabbed me and pulled me over to Draco pushing me into his arms.

"You know where to go!" Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt a tug on my stomach. The Malfoy Manor disappeared and I held on tight to Draco as we left.


	21. Chapter 21: Bellatrix's Old Hideout

I hit the ground and felt my right high heel break. "Shit, Alex!" Draco jumped up and raced towards me. He pulled me up and I took off my shoe whimpering. "I really liked these." He snatched them from my hand and easily fixed it with a simply spell. I smiled and took it back from him putting it on. I brushed off my dress and pulled out a twig that was stuck in my hair. We were in a forest on a hill.

"Where are we?" I asked he began walking down the steep hill. I picked up my dress and quickly followed him. Once I caught up with him I saw a small cabin. It was a log cabin. It was very simple looking and the yard around it looked like it hadn't been kept up in years. "Are you going to answer my question ever?"

"This" He said pointed to the cabin "is my Aunt Bellatrix's hide out. When she first got out of Azkaban, my father hid her here. Well once the Dark Lord came back into power, she didn't need it anymore. My mother thought this was the perfect place to hide you before school starts back. Only a Malfoy or Black can unlock the door." He said walking towards the red front door. He grabbed the door knob and I heard a click. He pushed it open and walked in.

The second I walked in, I knew it was a place of a Malfoy. The furniture perfectly matched cabin. The kitchen was large and had wood floors with dark marble counter tops. There were three bedrooms that all looked like the master bedroom. Let's just say the cabin looked more like a Manor that a cabin in the middle of the forest.

"Our bags are in the room towards the back. I guess your father doesn't care about us sleeping in the same bed." Draco chuckled leaning me into the room. I took off my heels tossing them into the closet. Draco took off his suit jacket and placed it in the other closet. I grabbed my PJs and went into the bathroom to change. I took off my dress hanging to up and took my make-up off. I pulled on some plaid PJ pants with a t-shirt. I felt like everyone knew something I didn't. It was really starting to get on my nerves. No one was telling me anything. I wish I could owl Potter and tell him what was going on, but I knew that would give away where I was.

I walked out of the bathroom and Draco was already asleep on the bed. I knew I couldn't sleep, so I walked into the kitchen for something to eat since I didn't eat that much at dinner. I began walking towards the door and saw my wand lying on the dresser. "Well just to be safe." I whisper snatching up my wand and placed it in my pants pocket.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was anything to drink. It was completely empty and once I looked in the cabinets I saw those were empty also. I heard a pop behind me and turned around.

"Hello Miss!" I screamed and pulled out my wand. "Miss Tasso, it is just me, Millie!" I lowered my wand and saw the bright green eyes of my house elf from the Tasso Manor.

"Millie, don't ever do that again!" I hissed sitting down at the kitchen table holding my head. "Millie is very sorry, Miss" Millie said bowing. I heard a thud and noticed the bedroom door flew open. Draco came running into the kitchen with his wand out. "Alex, what is it?" He yelled yanking me up and pushing me behind him. I lowered his wand and pointed to Millie, who had her head bowed waiting for me to tell her what to do.

"Oh, hey Millie." Draco said blushing and finally letting go of me. Millie was brought when my father found out my mother was pregnant with me. I had known Millie my whole life, so my dad said she was mine. Millie wasn't like normal house elves, well of course you always seemed to get scared when she did something wrong, but she was like my best friend. She gave me advice and whenever Draco needed a house elf because his father took Dobby, I would send over Millie. Millie was very important to me. I probably wasn't your normal pureblood because I treated Millie like a person instead of a thing.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" Draco asked sitting down placing on the table. "Well Mister Malfoy, I went to the Malfoy Manor to look for Miss and Mister Philip told me where to find her. Millie thought you might need a house elf." She smiled and climbed up into the seat next to Draco

"I am hungry, Millie." I sat down next to Millie. "Well, Miss what would you like?"

"French Toast and apple juice, please." She nodded and turned towards Draco. "And you Mister Malfoy?"

"Just tea for me, Mill." She smiled at her nickname and jumped up to start cooking. Millie always called Draco and I, Mister Malfoy and Miss Tasso, but she called my brother and the rest of my family by their first names. I finally gave up on tell her to call me Alex.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I said weakly staring down at my hands. "Don't worry about it, Alex." I looked over at Millie, who was standing on a stool cooking my French toast on the shove. She had lit some candles and had already placed Draco's tea in front of him. I noticed a cut on the back of her neck. "Mill, this tea is wonderful! Man, I have missed your cooking." Draco said taking another drink of tea.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. If you would like Millie can bring you some at Hogwarts. Dobby works there and surely Dumbledore will let Millie do that." Draco smiled, "That would be great, but only if you really want to" Millie grinning and turned back around to finish up the French toast.

"Millie, what happen to the back of your neck?" I asked her as she brought me my food and apple juice. I took a drink of my apple juice waiting for her to answer my question. Draco leaned back in his chair and looked at the back of her neck.

"Well Miss Tasso, Madam Lestange came to the Manor asking where Miss Tasso was. Master Hector had already asked her to leave. Millie would not answer her, so Madam Lestange hit Millie has she began to walk away." Millie said rubbing the back of her neck where the cut was on her neck. I growled and looked at Draco, whose hand was wrapped tightly around his cup.

"I am so sorry, Millie. I will talk to my father about that. Bellatrix should have not done that." I said cutting up my food angrily eating it. "Mill, did you hear what said between Bellatrix and Hector?" Draco asked, I could tell by the look on his face that he thought something wasn't adding up.

"Yes Millie did. Master Hector told Madam Theodora and Mister Philip to go upstairs, and then Madam Lestange said the Dark Lord wanted to know Miss where about. Master Hector said if the Dark Lord wanted to know, he could owl Master Hector himself. Madam Lestange got very angry saying that Master Hector was hiding something for the Dark Lord. Master Hector asked her to leave and then asked Millie to show her out." She took a deep breath and took Draco's cup refilling it with tea.

"Why would he want to know where I was?" I asked Draco as Millie handed him back his tea. "Maybe he thought you would be at the safe house with him."

"Mister Malfoy, Master Hector told the Dark Lord they would be placing Miss in another place if anything happened. Millie had gone with Master Hector that day." Millie took my empty plate and began washing it. She refilled my apple juice and taking Draco's empty cup. Well, if my father told Voldemort, so why did he care where I was.

"Alex, I think he knew your father staged that break in at the Malfoy Manor." My heart stopped, if Voldemort knew that my father had staged the whole thing then my father would be killed soon. Millie stopped washing and stared at me. She climbed down from the stool and placed a small hand on my shoulder rubbing it.

"Miss, Millie believes if the Dark Lord wanted to kill Master Hector, the Dark Lord would have done it by now." She did have a point.


	22. Chapter 22: The Beginning of the Truce

Staying at the hideout for a week with just Draco was actually not that bad. Millie made us all our food and even ran errands for us. It was like we had a place of our own. My dad and Philip stopped by a lot to check up on us. He explain to Draco and myself that we needed to finish the cabinet as soon as possible. I remember seeing Draco's face pale over. We tested it on an apple, but that was it. We needed to try it on something that was living. "What could we use?" Draco asked staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"Couldn't we try a school owl? There are so many, no one would even notice if one went missing." I said glancing up at him from behind the diary we found when we first started fixing the cabinet. "The owl would be too large. Is there anything in the stupid diary?" He hissed glaring out the window. His glaring was so intense; I was starting to feel sorry for the glass. I flipped through the diary quickly and took a deep breath. "Nothing. All this bloke writes about is about how to break into certain offices and how to weaken some wards."

"Then how the hell is that thing useful to us?" He snapped snatching the diary from my hands flipping angrily through it. I stood up and snatched it back. I smacked him on the head with it and placed my hands on my hips. He rubbed his head and grumbled curse words under his breath. "Listen here, Draco Malfoy! You will not take your anger out on me."

He sighed and stood up kissing my forehead, "You're right. I'm sorry." I smiled up at him and sat back down reopening the diary. Whoever this guy was, he was brilliant. Sure some of his reasoning's were a little out there, but he knew what the hell he was talking about. I turned the page and froze. It was a drawing of the dark mark. It didn't look exactly like the ones most Death Eaters had, but it was really close. "Look at this." I whisper waving Draco over still staring at the page. Draco quickly sat down beside me and his jaw drop.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" He whispered running over his finger over the drawing. "Look at the date. This was nowhere close to when Voldemort was living. Hell, I doubt his parents were even alive." He looked closely at the date and groaned.

"What is it? Do you know who this belonged to?" I asked staring at him.

"Okay, my father told me at once that there was a… man, who thought Slytherin had a son and maybe a daughter too. Well if that is true, this might be the diary of Slytherin's son. Voldemort probably found this diary when he was at school and got ideas from it." That did make sense, but if Voldemort did get most of his ideas from this diary… Well the wizarding world was in deep shit. I closed it and placed it back in my bag. Draco went back to his seat and began writing down ideas. My mind wondered, if this was Slytherin's son's diary…. What did Voldemort pick out?

"Alexandra Theodora!" I snapped out of my thoughts and was face to face with Philip. I jerked back and grabbed my chest. "Philip Hector! Don't ever do that?" I yelled pushing him away from me. He chuckled and high fived Draco, who was always laughing his ass off. "What is it?"

"First off, why were zoning out?" He asked sitting next to Draco, who was also staring at me, wondering the same thing. "Just thinking" Philip rolled his eyes knowing that's all I was going to tell him. Philip looked rough like the past week has been awful for him. He had a large cut on his lip and hand prints around his neck. The last time I saw him was Wednesday and he didn't have any marks on him. "What happened to you?" I asked pulling down his black turtle neck seeing the small hand prints of a woman.

"Bellatrix. Won't leave us alone. She tried to hit Millie and I sort of cursed her. Well you should realize what happened after I did that." He pulled his turtle neck back up and leaned his head back sighing. "Dad was beyond livid. Bellatrix got in a lot of trouble with Voldemort for cursing me." He smirked like he was proud that Voldemort actually liked him. I twisted my bracelet around my wrist nervously. Maybe my bracelet wasn't working because when Bellatrix hurt Philip shouldn't it have gone off?

Draco grabbed my hands causing me to stop and look up. "Nothing is wrong with the bracelet. I knew it would go off, so I cleared my head so it wouldn't alarm you. Dads went off though, all you have to do is think of someone of the family that you really want to be there and it goes straight to them instead of everyone. Mum told me about that." Philip explained already know what I'm thinking. My brother and I had a tight bond; we always knew what each other was thinking about.

After about an hour, Philip went to go look for some of his friends. Draco picked up the diary and looked through it writing notes while I stared out the window that the green blurs. Finally the train stopped, Draco picked up his bag and mine. We began walking out and we were about the past by a carriage when I was yanked in it. I had a hand placed over my mouth tightly and Draco was lying next to me. I looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. I pushed him off of me and Draco pushed Weasley off of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Potter?" Draco picked me up and pulled his wand out. "Draco, put the wand away! We mean no harm. We just want to talk" Hermione snapped pushing Draco and myself down into the seat. "Well go on" I snapped straightening out my sweater.

"What happened at the party? Daphne owled me saying you were placed in hiding." Harry asked sitting between Hermione and Ron. I was in shock. I knew Daphne was all about having Harry help us, but I didn't realize she would actually contract him if something happened. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The Dark Lord was about to give her a ring. Alex's father sent the Ministry a note saying where Voldemort would be. Of course, Ministry didn't know it was Hector. There is a ward around Malfoy Manor, where if anyone crosses it, there is an alarm that goes throughout the Manor. Hector knew that Voldemort would be hidden as well as Alex. They had already set up safe house for Alex, so Alex and I spent the whole Holiday in the safe house." Draco looked at me playing with my bracelet again and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist like he was trying to protect me for my thoughts.

"A ring? Like an engagement ring?" Ron asked as it looked like Harry and Hermione were both deep in thought. "No, this ring is totally different. Many pureblood families that have families in the Dark Arts have a special ring charmed. It is charmed to where the women will be shocked if she so much as talks or bumps into another male. It's medieval really! If Voldemort had put that ring on me that night… Well I would have been screwed." While Draco and I were in the cabin, we did a lot of research on why Voldie wanted to put that ring on me so badly. What we found out was creepy. It had scared Draco I think more than it scared me.

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get that ring on you ever, huh?" Harry said patting my knee with a weak smile on his face. I couldn't help, but feel like this truce we had wasn't going to last long. Once Harry had found out that I had cursed that girl, it was all going to turn to hell. And Draco has made it clear that we couldn't just stop doing the mission. I looked at Draco and he was staring at the floor. I was sure he was thinking the same thing I was thinking.


	23. Chapter 23: A Dead Dove

Draco was reading the diary as we walked towards the Room of Requirement. "There is nothing in here at all. What are we going to do, Alex?" Draco snapped taking my bag from my shoulder placing the diary back in there. Draco began walking again and a thought hit me. "The dove!" I hissed running to catch up with him. He stopped and grinned kissing my forehead. "I'll meet you there." I nodded and I continue my way up to the room.

Once I got inside I placed my bag down and looked around. I was hoping there would be another book somewhere that could help us greatly. I walked over to the old bookcase and moved all the books that we had already looked through. There were no extra books or anything. I sighed and moved the bookcase over to make sure nothing was behind it. Dust flew in the air causing me to cough and cough. Once the dust cleared, I saw a huge black book. As I was about to reach for it I heard Draco walk in.

"Alex, I have it." I stood up and brushed off my pants. Draco was holding carefully in his hands a white dove. I pulled off the sheet off the cabinet and opened the door. He placed the dove inside and stepped back as I closed it. I also stepped back and watch him muttered some words. I heard a zap and he opened it to see that the dove was gone. He closed it again and muttered the words again. I heard again another zap, but when Draco opened the door, he froze and stared into the cabinet for a while.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered taking a step towards him, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't see at all, he was blocking my view. I stepped forward and moved him out of the way. I gasped when I saw the dove lying lifeless on the floor of the cabinet. Draco dropped to his knees and sat down leaning up against the cabinet. He looked horrible like someone had just killed his mother. I knelt next to him.

"I really screwed up, haven't I?" He whimpered, that's when I noticed he was crying. I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No you haven't. We still have time." I whispered as he placed his head on my shoulder crying even harder. I have never seen Draco cry at all. It was really starting to scare me. "Alex, I have failed you." He whispered. I didn't even know what to say. Did he really truly think that? Or was it just because he was upset?

"Let's get out of here." I muttered standing up and pulling him up with me. He held my hand tight and dried his eyes. I grabbed my bag and looked down at my watch. "It's time for lunch."

"You go. I want to be alone." He let go of my hand and began walking towards the Slytherin common room. I grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop. "You need to eat. You look sick! Come on!" I snapped pulling him towards the Great Hall. He yanked his arm out of my hand and glared at me.

"I don't want to eat! Leave me alone!" He yelled storming off towards the Slytherin common room. I rubbed my head and walked in to the Great Hall. I walked over to the Slytherin table and Daphne jumped up to greet me. She pulled me over to where she was sitting. "You're about to rip my arm off" I hissed making my plate.

"Did you hear?" She whispered looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Did I hear what? What are you on about?" I hissed starting to get really angry that she wouldn't just spit it out.

"That Bell girl is coming back tomorrow for dinner. Blaise overheard Potter telling Weasley." I dropped my fork and stared at her. Did the Bell girl get her memory back? What if she saw me and remembered everything? I jumped up and took off out of the common room. I ran into someone and fell on my ass. I looked up to see Hermione on the ground just like me. My heart fell; this was the one person I really didn't want to run into. I stood up and helped her up. "Sorry" I muttered picking up her books and handing them to her.

"I was just coming to look for you. I was in the library and I wanted to ask you a few questions." She said holding the books to her chest. I glanced at the titles and froze. They were all about information on the Greek Dark Arts and how to stop them. I pulled my sweater over my bracelet and she caught me doing that.

"I was wondering why you were always playing with that bracelet, so I looked it up. That's protection bracelet isn't it. I noticed your brother has a ring that looks just like it. I also noticed how Philip looked injured." She paused catching her breath. "Those have Dark magic on that. Shouldn't you not be wearing that? Couldn't You-Know-Who be able to find you?" She was asking way too many questions and I had no idea how I was to answer them. So I just decided to keep quiet. "Why haven't you told Harry of this bracelet?" For some reason, I got angry. Very angry.

"For your information, Granger! My father made these to be able to protect my brother and me. Just because he's a Death Eater doesn't mean he doesn't love me. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Draco." I pushed past her and she jogged to keep up with me. This girl really didn't know when to stop it and leave a matter be.

"I didn't mean for you to think I was insulting your family. Harry needs to know about every little thing about you, so he can help you and Draco better. You seem to be hiding something. I don't want Harry getting hurt." She also looked angry. And I knew this matter was about to get worse in a matter of seconds. I had to think of a way for her to leave me alone. I needed to think of a lie and fast. Then I could avoid them for a while, so we could finish this mission. I took a deep breath calming myself.

"Hermione, I am protecting him. If he knew too much information… Voldemort gets in his head, or so I have heard. The less he knows right now the better. Not only does he go in Harry's head, but mine also. So, just know when to leave a matter alone." I hissed storming off towards the Slytherin common room with her standing there stun. I pushed past people and plopped down on the leather couch.

Okay, so not all of what I said was a lie. Most of it was all true. I knew Hermione was going to go run and tell the others, so that gave Draco and me some time. Sure, not a lot, but it still is time to think of a better plan to keep Potter in the dark till we finish this mission. I stared at the steps that lead to the Slytherin boys' dorms and wondered how Draco was going to react knowing that Katie Bell was coming back to school. I sighed and looked at the fire. Tonight was going to be a long.


	24. Chapter 24: Sectumsempra

Every moment I could get to read the diary during a class, I did. I was in my last class of the day which was Herbology. I had finished replanting some type of plant that was very useful to a healing potion. Professor Sprout told us we were getting these ready for Snape to make a new batch of the healing potion for the Hospital Wing. I was sitting between Daphne and Blaise. Draco had a free period and decided he was going to go work on the cabinet some more. I pulled open the diary underneath the table and finished where I had left off.

"Oh hell." Blaise muttered sucking on his bleeding thumb. Neville Longbottom leaned over the table and told Blaise how to finish it. The bell rung and I walked out with Daphne. Blaise jogged and caught up. We began walking towards the Slytherin common room, so we can put our stuff down before dinner, when Potter motioned for me to follow him. I sighed, "Do you mind taking up my bag to the common room?" Daphne took my bag and quickly took out the diary before she realized what I was grabbing. I walked down the hallway where I saw Potter walk down. I was half way down the hallway when I was yanked into an empty classroom. What was with him and yanking me into classrooms?

"I swear Potter; you have to stop grabbing me!" I hissed rubbing my arm. "What is that? I have seen you reading it every class and even between classes." He went to snatch it from me and I quickly moved it away from his hands.

"That is none of your business, now what is it that you want from me?" He stared at the diary in my arms for a long time before looking up at me. I was really starting to get impatient. He was wasting my time. "Hermione told me you also have him get in your head. How do you deal with it?" He asked softly like he thought I was going to call him a freak or something.

"I clear my mind. I give him false memories. My father has taught me how to do it. It really is easy. As long as you have a clear mind… He can't really hurt you." I shrugged sitting down in a chair with the diary held tightly to my chest. "He has a different way of hurting you doesn't he? He hurts you through Draco." He whispered sitting in the chair that was next to mind. I stared at the blank wall knowing that he was so right.

"He has ways to hurt you more than seeing your memories. I have to go meet Draco in the Great Hall." I stood up and quickly walked out of the classroom. Once I had gotten to the Great Hall, I noticed that dinner had just started. I sat down next to Daphne and noticed Draco still hadn't come. I opened the diary and finished where I left off. I was almost done when Daphne nudged me really hard. "Ow!" I hissed rubbing my side. She nodded her head towards the door and saw Draco standing at the entrance staring at the Gryffindor table. I stood grabbing the diary rushing towards him.

"Come sit down. I want to show you something I found." I whispered grabbing his hand, but he didn't move with me. It was like he was frozen to the spot. I followed his glaze and that's when I felt the world around me blur. Potter was talking to Katie Bell. She was shaking her head; I was guessing she was telling him she didn't know something. Then she stopped talking and stared over his shoulder at me. She paled over and soon Potter caught on to who she was looking at. "Oh shit" I muttered feeling clammy and dizzy.

"Come on, Alex!" Draco muttered grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the Great Hall. I had to jog to keep up with his long legs. He wouldn't let go of my hand, he loosened his tie as he walked and I saw how pale he was. His hands were just a clammy as mine. He knew this was going to happen and right now he was going to try to protect me to his ability. He ran into the girls' loo, that everyone knew that was hunted my Moaning Myrtle. He finally let go of my hand and raced to the sinks. He pulled off his sweater vest and I quickly turned on the water. He washed his face as I placed some of the back of his neck. I looked down at my hands and saw how bad I was shaking.

"We need to calm down. Alex, calm down." He said gently grabbing my shaking hands and kissed each knuckle. I couldn't breathe, my chest was so tight and I felt like I was about to fall over at any moment. I knew I shouldn't have gone to dinner. I knew fully well that she was going to be there. Potter had made me so upset earlier that I had totally forgot. "Why did you go to the Great Hall? We were just going to meet back at the common room, but when you were late… You scared me." He said pulling me in for a long hug and kiss.

"I know what you did, Alex!" I froze and my eyes started to tear up. Draco pushed me behind him and pulled out his wand pointing it at Potter. I pulled out my wand from my skirt dropping the diary to the floor. I knew this was about to be a battle and I needed to help Draco as much as I could. Draco threw a spell his way and he fired back. I blocked his spell and Draco grabbed my arm running towards the toilets. He pushed me in a stall and motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded and Draco knelt down. He yelled a spell underneath the wall of the stalls. I ran out behind the wall knowing that Potter would be flushed out.

"Stupefy!" I screamed, but he dodged it and jumped up. "_Sectumsempra_!" Potter screamed pointing it at me. I have never even heard of it before, so I had no idea what blocking spell to use. Draco pushed me out of the way and I slammed into the wall falling into the water from them breaking the toilets. I rubbed my head and shoulder.

"Alex" Draco moaned and I noticed he wasn't beside me. I stood up and picked my wand back up. I ran over to where I heard Draco moaning. Potter ran over and stood beside me. I screamed and rushed to Draco's side. All I saw was blood, Draco had cuts all over his chest and his white school shirt was red from his blood. Draco kept moaning and he was so pale. "Just hand in there, okay! Potter! Get help or something!" I screamed having tears run down my face as I took off my sweater placing it hard on Draco's chest. I was trying to stop the bleeding till I could get help. He looked like he was dying and I couldn't do anything to help him.

Potter just stood there staring at me. Draco started to close his eyes. "Stay awake!" I yelled reaching around for my wand. "Ms. Tasso! Move aside quickly." I looked up at Snape and moved over to Draco's other side. I grabbed his hand as Snape's removed my sweater which was now covered in Draco's blood. Snape started muttering words and Draco's cuts on his chest began to heal fast. The blood that was in the water started to move back into Draco's body. His color was starting to come back and I sighed. I looked up and Potter was gone.

"Alexandra, run ahead and warn the Hospital Wing that I am bring in Draco. Then run to the owlery and send a letter to Draco's father. Then once that is done get changed out of those wet clothes and meet me in my office with Philip." I looked down at Draco and frowned. I wanted to be with Draco. He was hurt and I wanted to be with him when he woke up. "Do it now!" I snapped out of my thoughts and dashed out of the room. I was about to leave the bathroom when I stopped realizing the diary was on the ground. When I walked over to where I dropped it and saw it was gone.

"Potter!" I hissed running out of the bathroom. I ran all the way to the hospital wing and told them exactly what Snape told me to tell them. I took off again and ran all the way to the owlery. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. I found some paper and began writing.

_**Lucius Malfoy,**_

_**Draco has gotten injured. Snape is taking care of him and told me to owl you telling you. Draco is fine and is at the hospital wing. I will update you when I find out more.**_

_**Alexandra Tasso**_

"Antoinette!" I called out to my eagle owl. She landed in front of me and I quickly attached it to her leg. "Take this to Lucius Malfoy and hurry." She took off out of the owlery. I watched as she disappeared into the night. A gust of wind went through the owlery causing me to shiver. All I had on was my skirt and white shirt with my Slytherin tie. And it was beginning to snow again. This was just my luck.

The whole time I walked back to the common room I couldn't stop shivering and worrying about Draco. I walked in and Daphne jumped into my arms. "We just heard about Draco! Are you alright? You are freezing!" Wow, news got out fast. I remembered that a Ravenclaw fourth year boy was the one that told Snape about the fight. "I'm going to go change. Philip, we have to go meet Snape." Philip nodded and kissed my head as I walked up to the girls' dorm. I quickly changed into a new uniform and jogged downstairs to see Philip waiting for me.

"I sent Daphne and Blaise away now let's get out of here." He pulled me out of the common room. We walked as quickly as we could to Snape's office. Philip walked in first and sat down. I ran in and the first question I could think of was, "How is he?" Snape held up his hand for me to be quiet and I sat down quickly next to Philip.

"He is sleeping. I got there just in time." I sighed. I was so thankful that he was alright; I wish I could be with him right now, but I knew Snape had a reason to why he wanted to talk to us. "I know that the Dark Lord will bump up the date now that Draco has been attacked. Now Philip, I need you to keep Potter and his annoying gang away from Draco and Alex." Snape paused and looked at me and then back to Philip "Now Alex, go see Draco while I talk to Philip."

I nodded and stood up walking quickly to the hospital wing. I got there and noticed Draco was sleeping soundly. I pulled up a chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand tightly. He held tightly to my hand and I smiled even when he was sleeping he knew my touch. "Is she gone?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I glanced around to make sure no one was around. "Yes. How are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I need you to owl my father telling him that I want to bump up the date of the mission to this weekend." I stared at him in shocked. We weren't even close to being done with the cabinet. "Draco, we aren't even close to being done with the cabinet. It's only Tuesday… We can't be ready by the weekend" My heart sunk, if Draco didn't do this mission right… Voldemort was going to kill me and my family also the whole Malfoy family.

"Do as I say, Alexandra. Snape already told me you wrote my father about what happened. We need to finish this." I nodded and he kissed me on the head. I got up and snuck out to the owlery to send another letter. What was going on with him? I was really scared now. How were we going to pull this off?


	25. Chapter 25: The Day Before the Mission

It was Friday morning, which means that tomorrow night Draco and I would be sneaking in Death Eaters into the school. He still wasn't out of the hospital wing, so I had been getting the cabinet ready along with other things. I was sitting in double Potion class with Gryffindor and after this class was lunch. I was going to go see Draco and talk to him some more. I have probably haven't had a proper meal since Wednesday night. I have been just eating whatever I could get my hands on and not sleeping at all was really having an effect on me. "Can you cut these roots up, Alex?"

I was resting my head on my palm and I was slowly falling asleep. My eye lids were just too heavy to keep open anymore. "Alex!" I snorted and sat up rubbing my eyes. I saw Pansy Parkinson angrily staring at me. Draco was normally my partner, but since he wasn't here… I was stuck with her. "Oh right, sorry" I muttered taking the knife from her hands and started cutting up the roots. Once I finished, I handed them to her and she put them in the potion. Ron Wealsey and Harry Potter were sitting behind us. Pansy handed me something else to cut up and that's when I heard them mention my name.

"Have you seen her, Harry? Tasso?" Wealsey hissed as I heard Potter pour something into their potion. "What do you mean?" He hissed back.

"I mean, normally she's gorgeous and now she looks ill. She's never at any meal and Dean Thomas said she's been in the hospital wing a lot talking in whispers to Malfoy. Don't suppose their planning an attack on you do you?"

"I don't know, Ron. If she wanted to attack me back, I think she would have done it by now. But I know what you mean; she looks like she hasn't slept in days and she looks like she's lost a lot of weight. Maybe she is ill." Potter said, I noticed that Pansy had also stopped working and was listening. She looked at me and then sighed. She knew I wasn't going to tell her anything. We were not close; she hated me because I took Draco away from her. I wasn't about to tell her all my little secrets because she's being nice for once.

"Potter! Wealsey! Stop whispering to each other and get back to work." Snape snapped popping Potter on the back of the head with the book that he was carrying. He walked slowly by and Pansy quickly finished off the potion bottling it. She began getting up and I stopped her. "I'll take it up." She shrugged and handed over the potion. I saw Hermione get up and hand Snape, hers and Longbottom's potion.

"Here, Professor." Hermione said weakly handing him the potion. I stood beside her and labeled our potion. "I see you put Longbottom's name on it, Granger." Snape hissed looking at the potion in his hands. "Why do you say that, Professor?"

"I saw that you did all the work." Hermione looked down at the ground and sighed shrugging walking out of the classroom. I handed over my potion and Snape paused taking it from me. "Are you ready?" He asked in a hushed whispered. "What do you think?" I hissed back walking quickly out of the classroom walking right towards the hospital wing. I stopped by the kitchen and got a roll. The house-elves handed me a butterbeer and I was off again towards the hospital wing.

I walked into the hospital wing to see Draco sitting up reading a book I had brought him yesterday, so he wasn't horribly bored. I pulled up the chair I normally sat on and sat down. Draco placed his book down on the bedside table and looked at me frowning. "You look awful."

"Thanks Draco" I snapped rubbing my eyes. They were hurting so bad. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for days, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. I had a couple of more things to do before tomorrow night. Sleeping wasn't an option. "You haven't been sleeping at all. I'm sure the cabinet is ready. I have told you that many times." He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

"I guess I'll get some sleep tonight."

"Thank you. Now I need you to bring me my suit to the hospital wing around six-thirty. I'll explain the rest of the plan tomorrow." I nodded, and folded my arms on the bed resting my head on them. I slowly began to fall asleep as Draco gently rubbed my back. I was almost asleep when Draco started nudging me hard. I grunted and shoved his hand away from me. "I'm skipping the rest of class to sleep." I muttered, but he just kept on nudging me, so I knew something was wrong. I sat up quickly and moved my wand into my lap to make sure I could easily reach it if I had to.

Harry flipping Potter was standing at the edge of Draco's bed. I stood up quickly and pointed my wand at him. Draco couldn't do that much because he was still healing. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco yelled as I made sure my wand was pointed directly at his heart.

"I want to talk." He said holding his hands up showing he did not have his wand. "Why? What makes you think we want to talk to you after you attacked us? You didn't even let us explain." I hissed as I was gripping my hand even tighter around my wand.

Potter said silent and I knew he was starting to feel bad. "Where is my book, Potter?" I hissed taking a step closer to him. He looked at me and backed up slowly before he took off running out of the hospital wing. I placed my wand back in my skirt and sat back down breathing heavily. "He has the diary! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I changed it back to Greek when I was reading it in class, so if anyone looked over my shoulder they couldn't read it." I smirked as I saw him grin. That was the first time I have seen him smile all week. It made me relax a lot. It actually made me ready to go face Dumbledore and the others tomorrow night. "You're so clever."

"I try" I shrugged and handed him the work that I collected for him today. Draco sighed and placed it to the side. He and I both knew he wasn't going to do any of that make up work. The only reason I brought it is, so I could see him more often than they would let me. Draco didn't say anything for the longest time. He just held my hand and stared up at the ceiling. I just watched his every moment. I didn't realize how long we stay like that. I finally looked down at my watch and saw that dinner had just ended. I had missed all my classes and I could care less.

"Miss Tasso, you need to head back to the common room now." I tore my eyes away from Draco's gray ones. I just nodded and stood up grabbing my back. I leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Remember the plan and get as much sleep as you can." He whispered in my ear as he gave me a quick hug before I left.

I swallowed hard having a horrible feeling in my stomach. I was beyond nervous. I wrapped my cloak tight around me and quickly made my way back to the Slytherin's common room.


	26. Chapter 26: The Start of the Mission

I hadn't woken up till three the next day. Daphne made sure none of the girls in our dorm woke me up. Blaise brought Draco lunch in the hospital while Philip tailed Potter to make sure he stayed clear away from the hospital wing. I have been lying in bed for an hour and couldn't get myself to get up. I rolled over and saw it was four-fifteen. I really needed to get up and get things ready for tonight. I quickly got up and got dressed in a black dress with a dark green sweater over it. I put on black leggings and high heels boots. I know I had to look nice, but if we had to make a fun for it I made sure the heels weren't huge. I packed up some of my belongings and shoved the suitcases under my bed. Daphne and I decided when Draco and I ran that she would get my belongings, while Blaise took Draco's.

I walked into Draco's room and got together his suit I was supposed to bring him at six-thirty. I folded everything neatly and looked at the clock. It was only five-ten. I groaned and sat down on his bed. All I could do now was wait. My chest was tight and all I could think about was what was going to go wrong? I stared down at my black chipped nails. I should've redone them.

"How are you doing?" I looked up to see Philip leaning against the doorframe. "I thought you were tailing Potter." I said as he walked into room locking the door behind him. He sat down on Blaise's bed and gave me a weak smile. "Blaise took over. I was starting to fall asleep."

I just nodded and looked back to the clock. Only three minutes went by. This was going to be such a long night. "You never answered my question."

"I'm nervous. I have no idea what is going to happen. I don't know if Draco will be able to do it and what will happen to us if he can't." Philip stood up and sat down next to me on Draco's bed. He grabbed my hand and held it so tight. "Just do as Draco says and once you leave stay close to Draco. Dad will be there, so Voldemort won't do anything." I nodded, what Philip was saying made sense and somewhat made me relax, but there was a voice in the back of my mind telling me something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Take your ring off tonight." Philip began to open his mouth to tell me no, but I quickly cut him off. "Do as I say. Don't question me!" I snapped. He sighed and yanked his ring off his finger putting it into his pocket. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into for a hug. He held on tight like he was afraid to let go of me. The fact that he was holding me so tight was scaring me even more. My brother wasn't the type of person to show others that he was scared, but tonight he really was showing it.

"You better get going." He let go and kissed me on the forehead. I backed away from him and picked up Draco's clothes. I held them tight to my chest and quickly walked out of the common room. Hogwarts seemed dead. Very dead and it was really creeping me out. All I could hear was my heels hitting the marble floors. I could swear that the entire castle could hear my heart beating. I was nearing closer to the hospital wing and I swear I was about to throw up.

I looked up and stared at the doors of the hospital wing. I pushed it open and walked quietly over to Draco's bed. His eyes were closed, but the minute I leaned over to look at him, his eyes opened. "Did you have to wear heels?" He hissed getting out of bed and grabbing his pants from me. "All I bloody own are heels, Draco." I hissed handing him his shirt and jacket. He finished getting dressed looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair. He took my head and we made our way to the room of requirement. His hands were clammy and I was getting dizzier the more I walked. "Everything will be fine." He whispered as we climbed up the steps.

"You say that now. You don't know what could go wrong." I mumbled trying to make sure my heels didn't make so much noise.

"Once I say the spell, you will wait for them and then bring them to Dumbledore's office. I will go ahead to his office and wait for you to get there. Understand?" I nodded and let go of his hand so he could get us into the room of requirement. A door appeared and I walked in behind him. He tore off the sheet from the cabinet and took out his wand. I did the same and stood back. I heard him mumbled the familiar words. I heard a zap and Draco took a step back. He turned towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Be careful" He whispered quickly leaning the room.

I stood and waited. Slowly the door of the cabinet opened and the first Death Eater walked out was Bellatrix. I took a deep breath as her eyes opened and fell on me. She smirked, "Ah, Alexandra!" I couldn't help, but flinched when she said my name. Two more Death Eaters stepped out and then finally Fenrir Greyback. I took a step back quickly. Fenrir was always telling my dad, how tasty I would taste. His eyes found mine and he chuckled evilly. "Draco is in Dumbledore's office already. I'm supposed to bring you up there." I spoke quickly and not once did I take my eyes off of Greyback.

"Alright. Greyback, you know what to do." Bellatrix hissed pushing me towards him. He yanked my wand out of my hand and wrapped his arm tightly around my neck. I couldn't move. "What is going on?" I yelled trying to sound as tough as possible. She chuckled and took a step towards me. "I know you have the heart of my nephew, so if he decides not to his mission, Greyback… Well he knows what will happen." She smirked and gave me a wink. My heart stopped as Greyback roughly dragged me out of the room of requirement.


	27. Chapter 27: Heels were a Mistake

I felt like he was about to pop my head off my shoulders. I wasn't even walking anymore. My feet weren't touching the ground at all, Greyback was dragging me and would whisper something in my ear ever step. I knew my face was starting to turn blue the world around me was starting to go blurry. We finally reached the Astronomy tower. From listening to the Death Eaters, I was guessing they couldn't find Dumbledore or Draco in his office, so they came here. I was guessing I had blacked out during that point.

Greyback removed his arm and held on tightly to my right arm. I yanked back and he slapped me so hard I dropped to the floor. "Greyback, enough!" Bellatrix hissed helping me up and handing me back to him. He dragged me up the flight of stairs and I could hear Dumbledore's voice asking Draco how he did it. When Draco caught sight of me, I saw him froze and his wand lowered slightly.

"Draco, I can protect you and Alexandra. Let me help you." Dumbledore looked at me and then back at Draco. I could tell Draco wanted to put his wand down and believe him, but he had a group of Death Eaters behind him. I struggled against Greyback, but the more I moved the stronger his grip got. "GO ON DRACO!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Let Alex go first." Draco hissed back keeping his eyes on Dumbledore. Bellatrix nodded and Greyback threw me at Draco's feet. Before Draco helped me up, I saw something on the level below us. I looked closer and locked eyes with Harry Potter. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and I stood as close as possible to him. The look in Dumbledore's eyes knew Draco wasn't going to do it, but he also knew he was going to die tonight. I bit my lip and Draco began to lower his wand. I heart stopped, what was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I whimpered looking behind me at Greyback, who was getting ready to grab me. "Snape!" Bellatrix hissed, I looked around Draco and saw Snape step up towards Draco. He pushed Draco and me to the side pointing his wand at Dumbledore. "Severus, please."

All I saw was a bright green light shot towards Dumbledore. I watched as he stumbled backwards falling off the tower. It was like it went in slow motion. I knew he would have been the only one that could have saved Draco and me, and now he was dead because of us. Bellatrix ran over to the side and laughed evilly. Snape pushed Draco and I towards the stairs. I held onto Draco's hand tight as we jogged down the stairs.

I had to jog to keep up with Draco and the rest of them. Snape threw a spell at someone, who went flying. Bellatrix ran into the Great Hall jumping on the tables breaking the dishes. She screamed and every single window broken in the Great Hall. Draco shield my face and backed away from the doors. She jumped down and we began walking again.

Before I knew it we were on our way towards Hagrid's hut. Draco had let go of my hand so he could balance himself better. Wearing heels and jogging down a hill was not a good idea. I tripped causing my heel to break and for my ankle to go underneath me. I hissed in pain feeling something pop. I knew my ankle just broke. Snape yanked me up and helped me walk. We finally got to Hagrid's hut and Draco grabbed me from Snape. "Get her out of here now."

"Yes sir." Draco was about to pick me up when he heard yelling. "He trusted you!" I turned around and saw Potter running towards us with his wand pointed at Snape. I grabbed Draco's wand out of his pocket before he even realized what was happening. He went to throw a spell at Snape and I quickly blocked it. Potter looked at me shocked. "Draco take her!"

"Listen Potter, shit happens! Welcome to the real world. You can't trust anyone, but yourself." I yelled as Draco grabbed me around the waist. Potter stared at me with wide eyes as I had silent tears flowing down my face. "Now Draco!" Snape screamed. Draco picked me up quickly and blackness was all around us. He landed and lost his balance causing us to fall to the wood floor.

I grunted and sat up. Draco crawled quickly towards me and pulled me into a hug rubbing my back. "Your ankle." He pulled back and pulled off my shoe. My ankle was black and blue. He gently touched it and I whimpered. "I think it's broken. Let me take you to your father to heal it." He picked me up again and walked out of the Malfoy's sitting room. Draco stopped cold and if you saw what he saw you would have too.

Voldemort was standing with the Death Eaters from Hogwarts. My father and Lucius looked worried as Bellatrix was telling him, how Snape killed Dumbledore instead of Draco. Snape was standing quietly next to my father letting Bellatrix talk. "Draco, why are you holding Alexandra?" Voldemort cut Bellatrix off and turned his attention towards Draco.

"My Lord, as we were fleeing from Hogwarts, Alexandra's heel broke and I do believe she broke her ankle." Snape said stepping forward. Voldemort nodded and began grinning which was probably the scariest sight I have ever seen. "Well done everyone! Dumbledore is dead. Now Snape take Draco and Alexandra upstairs, they seem to have some injuries. The rest of you follow me." Voldemort and everyone else walked into the sitting room while Snape lead us upstairs.

We walked into Draco's room and Draco placed me gently on his bed. "Draco, do you still have that potion kit that your father got you when you were twelve?" Draco nodded and quickly ran over to his closet tearing through it muttering to himself. Snape knelt down in front of me and rolled up my leggings to look at my ankle. "Yes it is indeed broken."

Draco ran back over with a huge black box that was very dusty. He blew off the dust and handed it to Snape. "I haven't used it since third year." Snape nodded and opened it.

"Ah I almost forgot. I believe this is yours." Snape smirked pulling out my wand from his cloak. I took it from him and smiled. "How did you get it?" I knew Greyback wouldn't have just handed it over that easy. Well sure, Snape can be scary, but Greyback was a bloody werewolf! "Greyback isn't very smart. It was easy. I am guessing by the cuts on both of yours faces… it's from the glass from Bellatrix." Draco and I both nodded as Draco sat down next to me on the bed.

"Draco, I need you to begin making this potion that heals cuts." Draco took the bottles that he would need and walked into his own little office that was attached to his bedroom. I was always jealous of his room because it was always bigger than mine at my house. I know that was really petty, but oh well.

"I'm going to reset your ankle and once I do that I will begin making your pain potion… This is going to hurt a lot." I nodded and braced myself for the shit load of pain that was going to go up my leg soon. He pulled his wand out of his cloak and placed it against my swollen ankle. He muttered something and at first all I felt was coldness then I saw my bone that was almost sticking out of my skin move back into place. It popped and a shooting pain went up my bed. I screamed and bit down on my hand as the other bones began to move back into place.

"Almost done." He mumbled and then finally the shooting pain stopped. I laid back on the bed as Snape wrapped up my ankle. He began looking through the kit and pulling bottles out muttering to himself. Draco walked back into the room and I noticed all the cuts on his face were completely healed. He crawled onto the bed and began rubbing the lotion on my face.

"It will take another hour to finish this, so Alex just close your eyes." Snape said walking into Draco's office. Draco kissed the top of my head and began rubbing my back. Soon my eyes were getting heavy and before I knew it I was out cold.


	28. Chapter 28: The Vision and Mark

_I was deep in the Forbidden Forest. I was having a hard time walking over the roots and fallen trees. I looked to my left and saw Harry Potter walking with me. He looked older; he had cuts on his face along with dirt. He had a small beard growing and he looked so nervous. I looked at my hands and saw a huge strange cut on the palm of my hand. I had a strange necklace around my neck and I noticed that my hair was really long. _

_Potter began climbing down a little hill and I saw Voldemort talking to Bellatrix. I followed Potter into the clearing and Voldemort finally turning around to see us. He chuckled and held up his wand. _

"_Come to die." _

"_Alexandra, get out of the Dark Lord's way!" My mother yelled motioning me over to her. I just stared at her and became angry. My father was standing next to her with no expression on his face at all. My once loving father had no love in his eyes. I took a step closer to Potter and grab his hand holding it tight. _

_I had no idea what I was doing, but I was going to go down with Potter if I had to. All I felt was anger and hatred towards my parents. "Philip is dead because of you. You take down Harry… I'm going with him!" I screamed. Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand directly at Potter. All I saw was a familiar green light and my mother screaming my name. _

"Alex! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly bumping heads with Draco. He groaned and rubbed his head. "You alright?" Snape said walking into the bedroom with a vile of yellow liquid. I felt a sharp pain go up my leg and groaned. Snape nudged my shoulder and handed me the vile. "Drink all of it."

"This is going to taste disgusting, isn't it?" I asked pulling the stopper off the vile. I drank it as fast as I could, but the after taste tasted even worse. I gagged and wiped my tongue off on my sweater. That didn't help at all like I was hoping it would. "That was beyond foul!" I snapped gagging again. Once the taste finally left my mouth, I didn't feel any pain at all in my ankle or leg.

"Now tell us what that dream of yours was about?" Snape pulled up a chair and sat down. Draco helped me sit up more and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well it wasn't exactly a dream or a nightmare… It felt like a vision." I ran my fingers through my hair and when I did that I noticed a snake-like mark on my palm. It was on the same palm as in my vision. I held my palm in front of my face and looked closely at it. Draco stared at it wide eyed and looked at Snape, who looked extremely nervous. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Draco whimpered pulling me closer to him like someone was going to snatch me away.

"What is it?" I said as Snape took my hand looking at it closer. "You have been marked." He said simply still staring at the palm of my hand. "And what does that mean?" I whispered not really wanting to know what it meant.

"It means no matter where you go… If you escape from here, any Death Eater can sense it and they can either kill you or bring you back to the Dark Lord." Draco whispered. He wouldn't look at me; all he was doing was staring at my palm. My heart stopped, what the hell was I going to do now? I was trapped here and there wasn't anyone could do to save me. Suddenly I got very angry. How could he do this to me? I jumped up from the bed and stormed out of the room. I ignored the pain in my ankle and jogged down the steps.

"Alex, stop!" I could hear Draco calling after me, but all I could see was red. There was a voice in my head that kept telling me to beat the shit out of Voldemort. I slammed opened the sitting room doors and every single Death Eater stopped talking. They stared at me and my father's face was completely white. "My dear Alexandra! Welcome!" Voldemort stood up and gestured around to the Death Eaters sitting near him.

"You are a foul man! How dare you?" I screamed my fist balled up into fists ready to punch. "Alexandra!" My father hissed at me and Draco was trying to drag me out of the room, but I stood my ground.

"What are you talking about, love?" He stood up and began walking towards me. Every Death Eater, he walked by they dropped their heads with their eyes closed. I was guessing it was some sort of a sign of respect. I had no respect towards this man. I opened my right hand and showed him my palm.

"I took a nap and woke up with this! I am not some animal you can bran!" His grin fell off his face in a flash. He grabbed me around my throat and pulled me up. I gasped her breath and I heard my father stand up so fast his chair fell back. "You are mine and I will do what I want with your flesh! You are my weapon against Potter and my soon to be wife. Learn how to respect me!" He threw me back into Draco. Draco quickly caught me and dragged me out of the sitting room.

I collapsed on the marble stairs still having difficult time breathing. Draco kept on rubbing my back and breathing heavily himself. "What were you thinking?" He said bring my head to rest on his chest. I shook my head, "I was so angry. I couldn't control it."

"I'm contacting Hermione tonight." He whispered helping me up and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I didn't say anything. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. Why he wanted to contact her instead of Potter was a mystery. I wanted to tell him there would be no use in doing that, but he placed me back in his bed walked to his office. How was she going to help us now? There was no point at all. My spirit was broken for the first time ever. I had no idea what the next year would bring, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story and sending positive feedback my way! It was so much fun writing this story and I have to say I got really addicted to it. **_

_**So, I want to know if my readers want a sequel! The sequel would follow the seventh book and it will not be at Hogwarts. I already have some great ideas for it, so please tell me if you would like a sequel or not. Again thank you to all my readers! **_

_**Love, Tom Felton Lover999**_


End file.
